Showoffs
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: Alucard and Sebastian attempt to teach Seras more about her powers/capabilities. But the way they're doing it seems extraordinarily weird to her. It's almost as if they were trying to showoff to impress her or something. But why would they want to impress her?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening, **

**Here's a new short fic. I've been having writers block for "A Little Mistake," so it will be a while until I get a chapter out for that story. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter One**

Seras, the two day old vampire, was utterly distracted as she stood in the training room with the rest of the soldiers. She was supposed to be working out, but she couldn't really focus on any of her exercises because of all the men around her. And a majority of them weren't wearing shirts. She kept finding herself eyeing a couple of the shirtless men, unable to tear her gaze from their bodies. Why did she keep staring? Blushing fiercely, the little vampire forced herself to look away. This always happened to her, even when she trained with the men back in the Police Academy. It was just so compelling to see a shirtless man. It made her stomach feel all weird; it would tighten with pleasure. Before she really knew it, she found herself gawking at another shirtless male. No! Seras again pulled her gaze away. She'll never get anything done if she had to work in a training room full of half-naked men! It was too distracting! She'll come back later at night when the training room was empty. Maybe then she could actually work out in peace.

The Draculina bolted out of that room faster than anything. Once she was free from all those men, the girl slowed her pace until she was walking calmly. She lowered her head with a deep sigh while she wondered what in the hell was wrong with her. Why was she now in her life starting to eye men and wanting to date? She was here to work, not date! And now her being a vampire, she definitely had to be more careful about her feelings towards the opposite sex. She can't risk getting crushes and wanting to be with one because the man will most likely be human! After all, she can't find herself actually falling in love with a vampire. Vampires were monsters and she was not attracted to monsters.

"What were you doing, Police Girl, my naughty little fledgling?" A voice purred. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood up when hearing that familiar voice.

"Master," Seras whispered subconsciously before she raised her head and glanced to her side to find Alucard and Sebastian. The males stood to the side of the corridor with a mischievous look in their eyes while they stared at her. Admittedly it spooked and excited her a little, but there was no real reason to fear either of them. She really adored her master, even though she had only known him for barely two days now. Smiling softly, the little vampire turned to face the grinning males.

"What were you doing?" Alucard repeated, sounding so devious. He was leaning back casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His grin showed off those large incisors of his, those same incisors that were buried in her throat just the other night and turned her into this creature of the night. But she held no grudge against him. She asked for this. She asked to be saved, despite her secretly hating what she has become. The smile faltered a little on the small blonde's face and she blinked stupidly at her Sire.

"What do you mean, Master?" She asked softly.

"In the training room," He elaborated a little further, but his Childe still seemed so confused.

"I was training?" The girl responded, but that sounded very much like a question to both males. The elder creatures chuckled at the adorable girl, which only confused her more about why they were laughing.

"Were you?" Alucard questioned her with an arched brow. His eyes held nothing but amusement.

"I don't think you were. It didn't look that way to us." Sebastian spoke up. Seras' eyes widened when she fully understood. They had been watching her? How often did they do that? That was very creepy of them. What had they been doing watching her?

"I was going to…but decided to wait until later tonight when the training room is less crowded." Seras answered, brushing off the fact that they had witnessed her behavior in the training room.

"You were ogling those other men, weren't you, Seras?" The demon asked her with a crooked smirk. The little vampire's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Um," She drawled, unsure if she should just be honest or not. Her gaze lowered to the floor to avoid their amused eyes. "It was just…very distracting," She admitted sheepishly. "That's why I'm going to go back later to train."

"But you were ogling them," Sebastian responded, making her feel as if she was being interrogated. Her blush darkened and she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Perhaps a little," She whispered. She heard her master hum in consideration. Her eyes flickered back to his. "What?" She questioned while he gazed at her intently.

"Just don't go _ogling_ the wrong men, Seras." Alucard purred to her as he pushed off the wall. He took a step towards her. The man was so tall that he practically towered over her, but the girl still showed no signs of fear while she stared up at him. "Unlike humans, vampires mate for life. You don't want to make anyone who is meant to be mated to you jealous, now do you? Because that could end very badly, Police Girl." The little vampire cocked her head to the side.

"Vampires mate for life?" She repeated softly.

"So do demons," Sebastian added in a purr. Her eyes bounced between the two men while she let that bit of information sink in.

"Huh," She murmured. "But…what if you're not happy with the one you're mated with? You can't divorce them? You're just…stuck with them for life?" Seras asked with furrowed brows, looking somewhat disappointed that she could accidentally mate with someone that she wouldn't truly be happy with. Alucard and Sebastian once again chuckled at the adorable creature.

"You don't just mate with anyone, Seras." Her master corrected her with a shake of his head. "Your soul is…very picky. You can have lovers, but your soul will tell you when someone is truly right for you."

"Like soulmates?" Seras whispered.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed with a nod of his head. "Very much like a soulmate."

"Younger vampires usually can't detect their mates," Alucard purred. "They're so new to being a vampire that they wouldn't recognize that their soul and inner demon have detected their mate. At the most they'll feel a sense of comfort when their mate is around. Take you for example," The elder vampire continued while his grin widened. "If your mate…or mates were in this very building now, you wouldn't even know it. But Michaelis and I, having been monsters for centuries, would know if she was within a mile of us." Seras frowned up at him while so many different questions bounced around in her head.

"Do younger vampires not mate then? They wait a few decades or centuries until they're able to detect their mate?" The little vampire asked curiously.

"No, of course not." Alucard snickered at her.

"Normally, if the young vampire doesn't sense their mate, the other mate, depending on how old they are, will be able to. In that case, the older vampire or demon will have to woo their younger mate." Sebastian explained to her.

"This would be referred to as a mating ritual." Alucard continued. "When a monster has his sight on the one he wants as his mate, he'll do everything he can to win her over." Seras was somewhat unsettled by that look in the males eyes. She couldn't distinguish that look. It was mixture of amusement and something else. "So, as I said before, Seras, be careful when you're ogling other men. You'll never know when your mate or mates are nearby." The girl gulped nervously. Why did that sound so menacing to her? Her master snickered. "Just a friendly warning," He purred afterwards.

"Thanks," Seras murmured awkwardly.

"I noticed that you hadn't touched your blood bag." Sebastian started back up, earning her attention. "I thought you would be hungry after your training session and brought you a second bag. I know you ended your session early, but I imagine you must be starving since you have failed to eaten these last two nights. Would you please return to your room to take care of that hunger of yours? We wouldn't want you going on a blood rage."

"A blood rage?" The little vampire repeated with a worried expression. She then groaned. "Being a vampire sucks,"

A little more than two hours later, Seras could be found lounging at her antique table staring menacingly at her blood bags. The ice was completely melted in the bucket and the blood would soon congeal, but she still didn't care. She only groaned and continued glaring at the bags. She knew eventually she would have to drink the blood, but she could never gain the courage to even lift one of the bags. _Why was being a vampire so hard?_ Seras thought so glumly while she slouched in her chair and folded her arms over her chest with a grimace on her face.

"_Because you make it so hard,_" The little vampire mimicked her master's deep voice, pretending that she was having a conversation with him. The Draculina then immaturely stuck her tongue out. "Blood is gross! I'm not drinking it!" She argued with 'him'. "_Then your body will deteriorate into nothing._" She answered for him in that deep voice again. "_Don't be so stubborn and drink the blood, Police Girl." _The girl then rolled her eyes. "Police Girl," She grumbled. "What a ridiculous name. I'm a woman, not a girl, and I put my life on the line so many times. And for what? To be disrespected and earn a demeaning name like Police Girl for life? That sucks." The girl's manner then completely changed. She sat up straight in her chair and placed the tips of her fingers against her chest. "_If you don't drink the blood, you'll go through a blood lust. And we don't want that, do we?_" She mimicked Sebastian in a posh tone. "_Oh, who are we kidding? We would love to see you lose absolute control and massacre tons of people because we're sadistic fucks." _

"Sadistic _fucks_?" Sebastian repeated. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she heard that voice directly behind her. Immediately, the little vampire swung around in her chair to find the two standing there looking so very amused about her performance. "Now what did we ever do to you?"

"_Why_ do you two keep popping up out of nowhere?" The girl asked without thinking while she gave a wave of her hand and quirked a brow. "And that was a private conversation!"

"Between you, yourself, and thou?" Alucard teased her with an arched brow.

"Yes!" Seras exclaimed without hesitation. Her master's boots gingerly thudded against the floor as he walked across the room to stand in front of her antique table. He glanced into her bucket, already knowing what he'll find, and sighed when seeing them.

"You still haven't touched them." The elder vampire spoke as his eyes flickered back to her. The little vampire also glanced into her bucket as if she was expecting to find something else. But she only ended up grimacing again when seeing the untouched blood bags soaking in water.

"Oh, yeah." She grumbled under her breath and slump her shoulders in defeat. "I'm not really…hungry, Master." Seras muttered and she sheepishly looked back up at her Sire.

"Now that's a lie," Sebastian purred to her side causing the small blonde to jump what felt like a foot. She swung her head around to find the demon uncomfortably close. One hand rested on the table and the other rested on the back of her chair. It was like he was caging her in, but there was no real purpose for him to do that so she tried relaxing a little. Michaelis stood over her, staring upon her with his blood red eyes and a smirk on his face. "You're starving. All newborns have a burning need to drink the blood and that pain won't vanish until they give into their hungers. Ordinarily, newborns do whatever they can to satisfy that painful hunger; they wouldn't think twice about slicing into someone and feast on their blood. You've had yet to drink. You must be highly uncomfortable and practically dying of starvation." Seras' face paled when hearing that and she groaned under her breath.

"I'm not really…ready to drink the blood yet." The little vampire admitted to them softly.

"Why?" Alucard asked. When glancing back at him, she found that he had got closer. She was expecting to feel claustrophobic since she had a terrible case of claustrophobia since she was a child. But being caged in by them like this didn't really bother her. She was only finding it more comforting to have them so close, which was more than unusual to her. Though, it did make her wonder why they weren't respecting her personal space. She kept her eyes trained on his coat.

"I'm afraid," She whispered.

"Of what?" Sebastian questioned and he lightly cocked his head to the side.

"That…it'll change me." Seras answered softly. "I already lost a part of myself when I allowed you to turn me into a vampire, Master. My soul is damned because…I decided to become a monster." She then shook her head. "I don't want to lose anymore of myself."

"You're a fool," Alucard snickered. The Draculina shot her eyes up to stare at him in disbelief. "A number of things could happen to you if you refuse the blood; things that will change you forever. If you don't drink the blood, you'll go through a blood rage. When that happens, your inner demon will possess your every move. She'll kill everything in sight and drink more than need be, and that's the monster you so fear of becoming. But she won't come out if you drink the blood because then you'll be able to control her. You'll never lose yourself, Seras; that I promise you. You'll still be in the right state of mind _and_ you'll be far stronger." Seras jumped when Sebastian set a wine glass down in front of her. Her head shot forward to look at the empty wine glass curiously before glancing upwards at the smirking demon. But when her master continued to speak her head shot back to her left to stare at him. "Since you've let this blood sit out for so long, I don't think you should consume it."

"Ma-" She had started but trailed off when Sebastian moved. Her eyes flickered back to him as he was holding out one of his hands to hover it over the wine glass. "What are you doing?" She whispered when he pulled one of his many knives from his pocket. Seras watched that knife every so closely as he brought closer to his wrist. "Sebastian?" The demon didn't so much as wince when he cut deeply into his wrist. Some blood squirted and landed on her table before it started to gently flow out to fill a little of the glass. "Sebastian," Seras whispered while those darling blue eyes of her shifted to a dark red, depicting her hunger. He barely filled the glass halfway before pulling his wrist away to lick the wound.

"There," The demon purred while he gazed down at her with a lecherous look in his eyes. Alucard swiftly lifted the glass and offered it to her. The blood seemed darker than a human's, but that was probably because it didn't come from a human, it came from a demon. Was demon blood good? Thoughtlessly, the girl was driving her fangs into her bottom lip. The elder vampire couldn't help but think of her as a dog in that moment. Much like a dog would watch where his ball is, Seras was watching the glass of blood intently, waiting somewhat impatiently for her master to give it to her. He was sure if she had a tail it would be wagging pretty hard right now. He snickered at that thought before holding the glass out further to her, but for some reason she still refused to take it from him.

"I'm not forcing you to drink a whole bag. All you have to do is drink this much and it's not a lot, only a sip or two." Alucard purred to her as he gently swished the blood around in the glass, trying to tempt her. "It'll give you enough strength and should satisfy your hunger, for a short while anyway." Seras' eyes finally flickered to his face then. "_Please_, don't fight me and drink the blood. It will make you feel better." Her eyes flickered back to the glass of blood and much to his surprise she practically snatched it from his hand. Alucard was enthralled when his Draculina brought the glass to her lips and allowed the blood to pour into her mouth. She closed her eyes and her fingers tightened around the glass when she tasted blood for the very first time. It had sort of a spice to it followed by sweetness. She didn't know if all blood tasted like this or just demons' blood, but it was so good. The warmth soothed her burning throat and filled her empty stomach. With just that small taste of blood and she was feeling so much better than she did. Since becoming a vampire and getting those awful hungers, it was the first time she actually felt like herself. It was like she was home enjoying a hot beverage like tea or cocoa. It was so relaxing and nice. When the last drops of blood dripped into her mouth, she pulled the glass away in disappointment. She was ashamed for wanting more.

"That a girl," Sebastian purred as he took the glass from her tight grip and set it back on the table. Seras cracked open her eyes to stare at the empty glass in longing. While it did smother some of that hunger, having tasted the blood made her actually want to consume more. Was she a bad person for wanting more? Alucard gingerly grabbed her chin and lifted her head so she had to look at him.

"You're not a bad person." He assured her. "You act like you just killed someone. You didn't, Seras. You didn't kill anyone for this blood. The blood bags we receive are from people who willingly donated their blood. While they may not know where the blood is going, they were still willing to donate it. And Michaelis gave you his blood willingly as well. You're not even a bad person for liking the blood, even a little. The blood keeps you sane and I prefer you sane." Slowly, the red in her eyes faded away to reveal those sparkling blue underneath. His fingers slipped from her chin when he glanced at her bucket of blood bags from the corner of his eye. "I'm hoping you start drinking, even if it is a couple of sips a day. But if the blood bags don't appeal to you, I don't think Michaelis would mind sharing his blood with you again." Alucard's eyes flickered back to hers. "I wouldn't mind sharing my blood with you either, though that will result in you being freed from me." His eyes trailed down her face to settle on her lips, but the girl was oblivious to what he was staring at and that look in his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for you to become a No Life Queen. Not yet, not until you know what it is that you want."

"Master," Seras whispered. His eyes instantly flickered back upwards to stare deeply into those blue irises. The girl gave him a small smile to reassure him. "I don't think I'm ready to drink your blood either." She whispered with a light shake of her head. "I…still have a lot to learn." His lips pulled back into a terrifying grin.

"Yes, you do." He purred in agreeance. "Which is why Michaelis and I would like to join you while you work out." The smile slipped from her face and she perked up in her chair.

"What?" She murmured in disbelief, but was ignored as the males casually started making their way out of the room.

"Come, Police Girl." Alucard ordered her as they walked out into the corridor. Like the obedient fledgling she was, Seras bolted out of her chair and chased after the two tall men.

"Wait!" She exclaimed as she caught up to them. "What do you mean you'll be joining me while I train?"

"What in that sentence confuses you?" Sebastian asked while he glanced over his shoulder at the girl with an amused look. "I thought it was pretty clear."

"I mean _why_." Seras corrected herself.

"There you are," The demon snickered. "That question is more appropriate."

"The training room is for all, Seras. Michaelis and I are permitted to go there to train much like you are." Alucard responded.

"You guys train?" The little vampire asked with a raised brow.

"No," Her master chuckled. "We don't need to,"

"Then why are…" She had started, but was cut off.

"I think you're being rude, Miss. Victoria." Sebastian told her. "There's nothing wrong with us going to the training room with you, unless you're not fond of our company. Is that what you're trying to tell us, Seras? Do we put you at unease?" Seras' back straightened and her eyes widened slightly.

"No," She whispered. Her head then dropped in shame. "Sorry," She murmured.

"Remember earlier when you were eyeing those other men?" The demon asked her. The girl frowned as she glanced back at him.

"I wouldn't really say eyeing them." She whispered under her breath. "But what about it?"

"Were you attracted to any of them?" He asked, again causing her eyes to fly open wide.

"Why else would she have been gawking at them?" Alucard snickered, but there was a hint of anger in the sound of his voice.

"I meant romantically," Sebastian corrected.

"Romantically?" Seras repeated in confusion.

"Well, clearly you were looking at them because in some way you were sexually attracted to them. Otherwise, why would you have been looking? But were you staring at any of those men because you had developed feelings for him?" The demon asked, but he didn't bother looking at her. Neither of them did.

"No," She answered with a light shake of her head. "I don't really…have feelings for any of them. I'm still getting to know them…but none of them really talk to me because…of what I am."

"If you were to develop feelings for someone, would those men suddenly stop being attractive to you sexually?" Alucard asked her then. This conversation was only getting weirder and weirder to her. Why were they so hung up on her looking at those men? Was it against the Hellsing Organization's code of conduct or something? Was dating not allowed so Alucard and Sebastian were trying to teach her that she shouldn't get involved with these men or develop feelings for any of them? She was so confused.

"You mean if I was in relationship?" Seras asked him with furrowed brows.

"Yes," He whispered with a nod of his head. "Would they stop being attractive to you?"

"Probably," She answered with a shrug. "I don't really think it's right to look at other people when you're in a relationship. But isn't dating against the rules here?"

"No," Sebastian snickered, but this only confused the girl more.

"Then…why does it matter if…I was…eyeing those men?" She asked bashfully.

"Because," Alucard barked, startling the little vampire and causing her to jump. "You never know who is watching, Seras, and what they'll do if they grow jealous." Something sparked in Seras' eyes before she glanced back up at Alucard and Sebastian. Were they jealous? Is that why they kept bringing this subject up? Is that why her master gave her that 'friendly' warning about eyeing men who aren't meant for her? But that didn't make sense to her. Why would Alucard and Sebastian have grown feelings for her? She couldn't be their mate, could she? The thought was so ridiculous to her. Alucard was her master! There's no way he or even the Prince of Hell could be her mates. Maybe they really were just trying to help her make the right decisions so she didn't piss anyone off who was meant to be her mate.

"Sorry, Master." Seras whispered.

"Just be careful from now on, Seras." Her master whispered as they stepped into the training room. The girl stopped in the doorway to stare at the floor. She just kept going over and over again what they've been telling her. None of it was making sense. They kept talking about this mate of hers appearing at the Hellsing Organization and the possibility of him catching her in the act. The Hellsing Organization was well guarded; no one can just walk right in. So it made her believe that Alucard and Sebastian were insinuating that her mate was most likely already in the building. Was it possible that they knew who her mate was then? How? Being a vampire was so confusing. Was her mate human?

"Master," The little vampire started softly. "This whole mate stuff is…very confusing." Her eyes flickered upwards, but her face instantly went red and her eyes practically bulged out of her head. "Ma-Master! Se-Se-bas-tian!" The two monsters stood several feet away from her shirtless. Their unblemished pale flesh was tight around muscled arms and stomachs so hard that there were abs. They just stood there ever so proudly with those damn grins on their faces while they gazed at her. "What the hell?!" Seras exclaimed and she quickly lowered her head and cupped a hand over her eyes to block them from her view. The males merely chuckled at her reaction.

"What's so confusing about it?" Alucard asked her in a deep purr.

"Why are you shirtless?" Seras asked him in a whisper. She cupped her other hand over her eyes and cowered even more. "Why are you _both _shirtless?"

"We're going to be training. No need to ruin our clothing with perspiration." Sebastian answered.

"Now, what's so confusing about 'mate stuff'?" Alucard questioned once more.

"Just the way you guys keep talking, like I should be expecting him to show up or something." The little vampire responded, trying to get her mind off the fact that they were still shirtless.

"He could show up at any moment, Seras." Her master agreed with a nod of his head.

"Then why does it matter to you?" She asked with a shrug. "Why is this mate stuff so important to you guys?"

"When you've lived as long as us, you'll understand." Alucard promised her softly. "Humans are not good companions, Seras. They die within a century. And others of our two kinds have shunned us because we are considered truly monstrous; they're scared of us." Seras' hands slipped from her face and she raised her head to stare at them stunned. "I have made fledglings in the past, but they too were scared and would either leave or betray me."

"If you've had such bad luck with fledglings…why did you turn me?" Seras asked him in a whisper.

"Because you were a special case," He answered with a small grin. "We knew you wouldn't hate or be afraid of us. In fact, you're bold. You do what most people would be too afraid to do. You mock us," He snickered, not at all sounding mad that he caught her mocking them. "But you also talk to us and you don't shy away when you look at us." The demon laughed at that.

"Unless we're shirtless," Sebastian added with a bright smile that warmed the Draculina.

"So…this whole mate stuff matters to you both because…" Seras drawled while she struggled to come up with an answer.

"Because she will be the only person to truly accept us." Alucard answered her and he chuckled at her foolishness. "You're young. The thought of a mate doesn't sound too appealing to you as it does to us."

"You've guys been waiting…centuries then?" The little vampire asked, looking so hurt as if she was the one that's been waiting all this time. "Is it super rare for vampires and demons to find their mate?"

"Not at all," The demon answered with a shake of his head. "It's quite common actually,"

"Then…how come neither of you have found your mate?" She asked. There was that look of amusement in their eyes again as they both snickered at her.

"Well, it was the question of when she would be born." Sebastian responded while his eyes looked her over from head to foot.

"Was?" Seras repeated and she curiously cocked her head to the side. "That's no longer the question?" Had they given up finding their mate? Her mentors merely shook their heads at her in response. "So, I could wait centuries until my mate is born?" She asked.

"Some vampires are luckier than others, Seras. I believe you won't have to wait as long as we did." Alucard purred.

"Didn't we come here to train?" Sebastian spoke up. "I would very much like to challenge Alucard." Alucard grinned so widely at the demon before glancing back at his Childe.

"Seras, _darling_," The elder vampire called for her as he raised a hand to beckon her with a finger. Seras didn't think twice about obeying. She stepped into the room and walked over to the two tall men. "I know you came here to train, but perhaps you'll hold that off for a short while to help us." The girl furrowed her brows.

**End of Chapter One**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the start of this fic. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Evening, **

**I'm still working on the next chapter for "A Little Mistake, A Big Change". Sorry it hasn't been updated yet. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Two**

"You want me to help you guys train?" She questioned. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why do you need my help? And how am I supposed to help?" Suddenly an arm was wrapping around her waist and she was being pulled. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she was crushed to Sebastian's body. She flinched from the feel of his hard, hot chest pressing into her soft breasts.

"Don't take any offense to this, but the extra weight could help." The demon replied. Her eyes flickered towards his face.

"Extra…weight?" She murmured under her breath. She was well aware that he wasn't signifying that she was heavy, but that still didn't explain why they needed her. What were they going to do, bench press her?

"Let's start with pushups." Sebastian chuckled after hearing her thoughts. His arm slipped from around her waist and he took several steps back.

"But this is human training." Seras reminded them as she watched the males decline to their knees.

"Not necessarily," The demon answered as he lied flat on his stomach with the tips of his shoes digging into the dark blue mat on the floor.

"Vampires have limits much like humans. Aren't you curious how many pushups a vampire can do within a minute?" Alucard questioned her. "The average for a human would probably be sixty."

"But you're talking about vampires. What about demons?" Seras asked as she glanced between the two men, both in pushup position and ready to go.

"Demons have limits also, and while these exercises are normally for humans and won't do much for us, we still like to see how far we can go with them." Sebastian responded.

"So, what you're telling me is that this is all completely pointless and you're both are doing this just for fun?" The little vampire muttered with a raised brow.

"That's partially the reason." The demon chuckled.

"What's the other reason?" Seras asked.

"Police Girl, you ask far too many questions." Alucard snickered. "If you don't mind, we would like to start."

"Should I get a stopwatch then?" She asked as she glanced over her shoulder to take a quick look around the room for one.

"No, just climb onto my back so we can start." Sebastian purred with a twisted smirk. Seras swung her head back around to gawk at him. He wanted her to climb onto his back?!

"What?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do it," He ordered her. The little vampire eyed his bare muscular back. Seras sighed and she lowered her head in submission. This night was only getting weirder. She didn't understand at all why they were doing this. The Draculina hesitantly walked over to the demon to awkwardly lie flat on his back. She hooked her foot over her ankle and she wrapped her arms beneath his arms to grab his shoulders, acting as a back pack. With ease, Sebastian pushed off the floor to raise his body off the mat. Seras gasped sharply from the motion and her arms tightened around him. His body was hot against hers. She was pressed tightly against his, feeling the definition of his muscles and his warm, smooth skin caressing over hers. Her nose was practically buried in his hair and his scent kept creeping into her nostrils. His scent was not only intoxicating, but so incredibly relaxing to her. Her eyes flickered over the demon's head to stare at her master.

"This challenge doesn't seem very fair for Sebastian." Seras noted.

"Actually, it's quite fair." Alucard corrected her. "Demons are far swifter and can lift far heavier objects than a vampire. Not that you're heavy," He added the last bit softly. "To make this fairer, we should have added weights to his arms and legs."

"Whenever you're ready, Alucard." Sebastian purred.

"Let's begin," The elder vampire chuckled. The little vampire was startled when the demon suddenly started doing pushups. Alucard was right. Demons are swifter. Sebastian did these pushups with ease. He didn't pause for a second to recollect his bearings. And it was noticed by Seras that even with her on his back he was doing far more than Alucard. Her master had one arm pinned behind his back as his 'challenge', and he wasn't struggling at all. There was a subtle grin on his face with his red eyes narrowed on the floor. With one hand, he pushed off the floor and lowered himself back down. The small blonde found herself mesmerized by the both of them. With their attention elsewhere, she was able to fully admire their bodies and just how strong they were. She could feel her stomach growing tight again. She shifted lightly on top of Sebastian when she felt a tremor in her womanhood. What was that? That's never happened to her before. She instinctively squeezed her thighs together, and that's when she noticed that her front was pressing into the demon's ass. Her entire face turned a dark shade of red.

"God" The Draculina whimpered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sebastian purred. Embarrassed, Seras closed her eyes tightly and she subconsciously buried her blushing face between his shoulder blades.

"Nothing!" She squeaked. Seras cracked open her eyes a little when she was aware that her mouth was centimeters from his bare flesh. Right then, she had a strong urge to kiss deeply into that hot, tight flesh. Boldly, the girl declined her head a little further to brush her lips over his searing flesh. Her warm breath wafted over his back and she felt him tremble beneath her in response. Another tremor from her nether regions and she whimpered softly in need. The moment was over before she could get any more enjoyment out of it.

"Time, Alucard." Sebastian spoke and both men broke formation. They lowered themselves to lie on their stomachs. Neither of them was out of breath or tired after the exercise. As quickly and as carefully as possible, Seras clumsily climbed off of the demon. More like fell off, but she didn't care. She repositioned herself so she could sit back on her heels while the two monsters sat up to sit properly on the floor. "One hundred and twenty-seven," The demon said while he smirked at the elder vampire.

"Pushups?!" Seras exclaimed in shock. The men looked at the clueless girl to see such a stunned look on her face.

"That's what we were doing." Sebastian reminded her.

"A hundred and twenty-seven pushups in only a minute?!" The girl asked him carefully.

"Yes," Sebastian drawled with a nod of his head. "I am a demon, so it wasn't too difficult, though the score would have been slightly higher if you weren't on my back."

"A hundred and thirteen," Alucard told them.

"Wow," Seras whispered. "For a minute of pushups, those are both impressive scores. It would have been embarrassing if I was competing with you both." She smiled sheepishly. "The last I checked, I can only do forty-two pushups."

"That number might've changed when you became a vampire, Seras." Her master responded. "You have a higher tolerance for pain and you're twice as strong now." He told her this with such a wide, proud grin on his face.

"Would you like to test your strength and try a minute of pushups?" Sebastian asked with a polite smile. The girl ended up shaking her head at him.

"No, not right now. You guys set a high bar and I'll only feel bad if I don't reach it." Seras muttered.

"You came here to train." Alucard reminded her. "Try it; I think you'll be surprised by the results." Seras sighed in response and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright," She murmured under her breath. The small blonde felt so weak and foolish right then. When she was human she was considered strong for a woman, but things were different now. She was a vampire and had these two powerful creatures as her mentors. She didn't want to disappoint them, and she knew that she was going to make a fool out of herself doing this. Seras got into pushup formation. She was not prepared for this at all. She had a feeling that she was going to do worse than her last score. It's been a while, at least a few months, since she last did any pushups. She was bound to fail. But Alucard was right. She came here to train.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked. Unable to find her voice, she merely nodded her head. "Go," The first pushup was easy. It was just a quick reminder of her that she hadn't forgotten how to do pushups and that the first couple could be easy until getting that burning feeling in her muscles. Like she thought, the next few were easy. She was moving swiftly up and down, counting as she went along. She was expecting it to get harder from there on out. She waited for her muscles to start feeling heavy, but there was nothing. She was still feeling pretty good. Testing the waters, as if she was trying to provoke her muscles, she sped up a little. But it still wasn't getting any harder. By now she would be exhausted and be pausing between pushups, but she didn't feel tired and she didn't have the need to stop. Seras started at the floor in amazement when forty-two came and went. What was happening? Was Alucard right? Now that she was a vampire she was twice as strong and able to tolerate pain better? That's amazing! She purposely moved quicker, trying to push herself further to see how much she could take. Just when she started to feel a small, barely noticeable ache in her arms, time was up. "Time," Sebastian purred. Seras paused just as she was pushing off the floor.

"Ninety-one," She whispered under her breath. She looked bewildered by that number. She didn't feel bad at all for not reaching Alucard or even Sebastian's number. She felt good and she was proud of that number. That was twice the number she achieved when she was human.

"How do you feel?" The demon asked her.

"Good," She whispered with a slight nod of her head. She sat back on her heels once again.

"Ninety-one isn't bad, Seras. It probably would have been higher if you hadn't doubted yourself when you started." Alucard told her. "Would you like to try again?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm pleased with what I've got. I think we should move on to the next exercise." She responded.

"Pullups?" Sebastian questioned as he glanced at the elder vampire. Without answering, Alucard climbed to his feet and held out a hand to his Draculina. Seras naturally slipped her hand into his. His fingers curled tightly around her hand and he somewhat roughly pulled her to her feet. Before she could even catch her bearing, the elder vampire was leading his Childe across the room to the pullup bars. He released her hand to turn his back on her.

"Get on my back." He ordered her. Why were they so obsessed with her climbing onto their backs?

"Master?" Seras questioned him and she watched as the demon approached the other pullup bar. "I thought this was about fairness. If demons are swifter, why am I getting on your back?" She asked. Her eyes trailed over her master's bare back. She most definitely wanted to be pressed up against him, especially with him shirtless like this, but why they were doing this confused her still. What was the point of them doing all of this? Not only being shirtless, but working out with her and having her climb on top of them. They said there was another reason to them doing this, but they seemed to be avoiding giving her an answer.

"Do as you're told, Draculina." Her master said sternly with a deep chuckle. Seras stepped closer and stood up onto her tip toes to wrap her arms around his throat the best she could. But because of how tall he was, she hung off of him and was most likely choking him in her grasp. "What are you doing, Seras?" Alucard cackled as he grabbed her hands that were locked around his throat and tried shifting them.

"You're too tall. I can't get on properly." His Childe whined. Her master lowered a little to accommodate her small height. She wrapped her arms better around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. When she was secure on his back, he inclined to his full height and, without hesitation, lunged for the bar. His fingers wrapped tightly around the bar with his feet an inch or two from the floor. His leg crossed over the other and he bent his knees.

"Whenever you're ready, Michaelis." Alucard purred. With ease, the demon grabbed the bar so his feet hovered off the floor by a couple of inches.

"Ready," He purred. Seras' eyes flickered to the back of her master's head as he pulled them up before allowing his body to sink back down. She could feel his muscles pulling and relaxing with each pullup. His shoulder blades dug gently into her breasts and his back tightened along her stomach. His skin was searing hot which still surprised her because when they first met it had been ice cold and unpleasant. But now, since he was so warm, she found herself wanting to curl into him and touch him. Her fingers were so eager to explore the body that was pinned to hers. The girl intentionally moved one of her hands. She slid it down a little so it rested over his collarbone. She waited to see if he noticed. When he made no comment about her hand placement she continued. She moved her hand a little lower until it rested over his toned chest. She was a little bewildered to feel his nipple erect and gingerly caressing over the palm of her hand. Seras' face went red while a smile crossed over her face that was between sheepish and deviant.

Seras was so sure that she was being so very sneaky about touching her master. But the elder vampire was well aware of where her hands were since he had been planning on focusing on her instead of the workout. This whole thing was just a ruse to impress the girl they wanted to mate with. Slowly, Seras was unwinding and being bolder. They could smell her arousal and they were hoping that by the end of the night they'll be bedding her. It'll probably take some time though to fully convince her that she was their mate. In the meantime, Alucard and Sebastian will enjoy the slow sweet seduction and teasing Seras a little. The elder vampire was impressed when his bold Childe moved her hand even lower to touch his abs. What was her next step, full on groping him? Alucard snickered under his breath and the corner of his lips curled into a sadistic grin. He focused on her gentle breathing and felt the warmth of her breath on the back of his neck.

"Time," Sebastian broke his concentration and the demon dropped to his feet. Before letting go of the bar completely, Alucard used one of his hands to cup Seras' hand that was still on his abs. He then released the bar and landed on his feet. The girl's hand trembled beneath his and he felt her try to gingerly tug her hand free, but he didn't let her go. His thumb caressed over her thumb.

"Master," Seras whispered nervously.

"No need to sound so nervous, Seras. I'm not mad that you took advantage of the situation to feel my abs." He purred, teasing her and making her face pale. Her master cackled lightly before he moved his hand away, allowing her freedom. Seras quickly removed her hand from his abs and dropped down off of his back.

"How many did you get this time?" Sebastian asked.

"Twenty-seven," Alucard purred before he turned to glance down at his Draculina. Her head was lowered to avoid his gaze and she held her hands behind her back innocently. "I was a little distracted this time around." Her eyes flickered upwards to meet his tender gaze. But Seras was so quick to break eye contact and look back at the floor with a deep frown. Clearly she was ashamed of her behavior and he didn't quite understand why. He told her that he wasn't mad.

"I got thirty-nine," The demon responded.

"Sebastian is really kicking your ass, Master." Seras whispered. Alucard glanced back at his Draculina. He found that her head was still lowered but she had a small smile on her face in hope to make light of the situation and her crude behavior. Finally, her pretty blue eyes flickered back up to meet his gaze and her smile widened a little. The elder vampire flashed a toothy grin. He bent a little at the hip to come to her level and he placed his fingertips under her chin to keep her gaze on him.

"You'll learn soon that he's not good at everything, Police Girl." Alucard purred while a certain look simmered in his eyes that looked very much flirtatious to her. "Or, at least, not as good as I am at certain things." His fingers slipped from her chin and he straightened. Seras couldn't help but feel that he wasn't talking about exercising or their brute strength and power when he said that. It felt to her that he was hinting at something else but she couldn't figure out what. Sebastian brought her attention back on the bars as he gestured at them.

"Your turn," The demon announced.

"Uh…" Seras drawled as she stared up at the high placed bar. There was no way she could reach that if she even tried jumping. A blush decorated her cheeks while she gave an innocent shrug. "Sure," She murmured before she quickly whipped her head around to look for a step stool. She knew that the Hellsing soldiers were tall and didn't need such things as a step stool, but, seriously, why didn't they keep one in there?!

"Problem?" Alucard snickered in clear amusement.

"Well," Seras muttered while her eyes continued searching for that damn step stool or something to substitute as a step stool.

"Is this a pride thing?" Sebastian asked her.

"What?" Seras murmured and she brought her gaze back to them.

"Are you too proud to ask for our help?" Alucard continued as that grin on his face widened.

"You were obviously looking for something to step up onto. Wouldn't it have just been easier to ask for our assistance?" The demon added causing the girl's face to redden in embarrassment.

"No!" She blurted and drew a little bit away from them. Her hands then shot up midway and she waved them frantically. "Your guys' offer is nice but I don't need your assistance, thanks!" Her face was only getting redder.

"Really?" Alucard purred. "Then what are you waiting for? Start doing your pullups." He challenged her by stepping back so she had easier access to the bars. Seras' blue irises flickered back to the bar and her face paled while she stared at it in defeat. Immediately afterwards an idea sparked in her eyes and she straightened right up. She held up a finger to them.

"Hold on!" She exclaimed and then the little Police Girl ran out of the room.

"She's getting a chair, isn't she?" Sebastian questioned with a chuckle. Alucard looked from the doorway back to the bar.

"How did the soldiers expect her to work out in here?" He questioned. "I know she's new, but you would think at least one of them would have taken our mate's height into consideration and been polite enough to get her a step stool." The demon glanced at him.

"Neither of us was polite enough to get her a step stool." He reminded him.

"No, we were polite enough to offer her a lift up." Alucard corrected him. The males waited another minute before their mate returned carrying a chair from god knows where. She seemed so proud of herself that she thought of getting one as she carried it over to the bar. But the second she placed it in front of the bar, her master grabbed it and flung it across the room. That smile of hers disappeared immediately as her eyes followed the chair to find it broken across the room. But her mind was taken off of it when Alucard placed his hands on her waist. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she was easily being lifted. Her hands grasped his wrists tightly and she lightly kicked her legs in panic.

"Master Alucard!" The little vampire shrieked. "It's okay! I don't need to do pullups! I suck at pullups anyway! I can only do four!"

"Stop squirming and just grab the bar." The elder vampire ordered. The small blonde went still in his grasp while her eyes narrowed on the bar in front of her face. She groaned under her breath and reached out to curl her fingers around it. Once she had a hold of it his hands left her waist but only to place a hand on her back to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Thank you, Master." Seras mumbled under her breath with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"Whenever you're ready, Miss. Victoria." Sebastian spoke and the demon ever so casually placed a hand on her lower back. While it did make her shudder, their hands on her back seemed completely innocent. To her it appeared that they were just watching her to make sure she wouldn't fall if she let go or something. She attempted to ignore their hands on her as she started her pullups. They were far easier than she remembered. Before she knew it she was past four and working on her eighth. _Wow, being a vampire was wicked! _A bright smile crossed over her face…until those hands on her back lowered. Seras jumped when those hands were suddenly on her ass.

"THAT'S MY BUTT!" The little vampire shouted without even thinking of the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"And a nice butt too," Alucard purred as his hand caressed over her backside, sending another shudder down her spine.

"Your master complimented you. Aren't you going to thank him?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm guessing neither of you had to attend a seminar on sexual harassment." Seras responded softly.

"That didn't sound like a thank you." Alucard snickered.

"That's a no," The girl muttered under her breath.

"Does it really offend you, Seras?" Sebastian asked her and that smirk of his slipped off of his face. Perhaps they really were making her uncomfortable and needed to reel it back a bit. This wiped the grin off of Alucard's face as well. He had only been teasing her, he didn't mean to offend her or feel violated.

"No," Seras whispered while a bashful smile crept onto her face. "I…took advantage of the situation when I was on your guys' backs. I suppose I deserve this." This brought the smirks right back to the males' faces.

"I have a naughty fledgling." Alucard purred as his hand caressed over her ass some more.

"Isn't my time up?" Seras questioned while her face heated with a blush.

"You barely did any pullups. I think you should start over again." The demon suggested in a purr and he then squeezed her ass. The Draculina gripped the bar even tighter and jolted in surprise.

"Why did I encourage their behavior?" The little vampire murmured to herself.

"Ah, to be young and horny," Alucard joked with a loud cackle. "Start working on those pullups, Police Girl, unless you want us to stand here all night caressing your ass." This got her going. She started her pullups and had to count all over again. No surprise that Seras was beyond confused by their behavior. Were they…touching her ass as punishment for touching Alucard inappropriately? Were they just playing with her to see her reaction? Or were they getting a different enjoyment out of it? Did they really like touching her butt and were…getting aroused by it? Were they flirting with her? She couldn't really call it sexual harassment because she was greatly enjoying it, but that only confused her more. Since stepping foot into this room with them, she found her feelings for them were changing. She couldn't exactly say that she was falling in loving with them, just…finding them more and more attractive…_sexually. _Before she had just viewed them as her mentors, but now she actually wanted to be _fucked_ by them.

Damn her hormones! Why couldn't she have better control over them?! Seras closed her eyes tightly. It was so hard to ignore the way her stomach was feeling, like a bunch of little butterflies were flapping around inside of her. And she especially couldn't ignore her womanhood. It was practically trembling with anticipation and every time she moved she felt this wetness in the band of her panties. She'd never been fully aroused like this before, but she knew perfectly well what that wetness was and she was disgusted with herself. She was so ashamed for being aroused, and that the arousal was for Alucard and Sebastian, which was even worse! God, what was she thinking?! They were deadly creatures! How could she be so easily attracted to monsters?!

"Time," Sebastian whispered. The males' hands slipped from her backside. Now thinking about it, they hadn't moved their hands to caress her ass in a while. They had stopped so randomly sometime during her pullups. And the sound of the demon's voice, he sounded almost hurt or bothered to Seras. The little vampire released the bar and fell a good two to three feet, but she landed safely on her feet. Afterwards she turned to look up at the 'deadly' monsters to see disappointment in their eyes. The grins were once again gone from their faces while they stared down at her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered when they wouldn't speak to her or even joke with her. It then came abundantly clear to why they were acting like this. How could she have forgotten that they were capable of hearing her thoughts? She must've been like an intercom to them at all times because she was so new to being a vampire and didn't know anything about her mentality powers or barriers. She practically screamed at them that she didn't want to sleep with them because they were monsters and that she was bothered being sexually attracted to them. That must have really stung. Seras was the first fledgling Alucard has created in years. She was the first one that was meant to be truly loyal to him. She didn't want him to second guess what he believed. And she didn't want either of them feeling like she hated or feared him because of what he was. She didn't hate or fear them; she cared for them. The little vampire nervously held her hands behind her back as her eyes flickered to the floor. She was frowning deeply while she let that guilt spread inside of her.

"You…guys heard my thoughts?" Seras asked them in a whisper. When they didn't answer, she continued. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt either of you." When they still didn't speak to her she hung her head low and gnawed on her bottom lip anxiously. Why weren't they speaking to her? It bothered her so much. Was that it then? Had she completely ruined a good…friendship or mentorship or whatever this was between them? Was it over? Would they never talk to her again? It bothered her so damn much. She didn't want it to end. She could feel tears burning at her eyes, but she didn't cry. She kept her emotions in check and tried saving this mysterious relationship she had with them. "I'm sorry for what I was thinking, I…" Seras was cut off when Alucard grabbed her by the arm.

"Look at me," He ordered her sharply. The small blonde's head shot back to stare up at both men. They still looked so bothered by what she had thought of them. "Look me in the eye," Alucard ordered his Childe, but the girl hesitated to obey him.

"Master?" Seras whispered. Her eyes wandered down until she was staring at the floor. "Why do you want…"

"Do it," He continued to order her. His fingers tightened around her arm, but it didn't hurt.

"You're not…you're not going to…hypnotize me, are you?" The little vampire asked timidly, knowing what happens when a vampire demanded to be looked directly in the eye.

"No, Seras." Alucard answered, sounding somewhat annoyed by her foolish question. "All I want you to do is look at me. Focus intently and stare into my eyes," Giving a deep sigh, Seras slowly let her eyes wander back up until she was looking her master straight in the eyes. Like promised, he didn't hypnotize her, but things did become awfully silent and uncomfortable between them. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Alucard still looked disturbed while the Draculina was frowning deeply. She didn't blink and just went on for another several seconds staring him in the eye. What was she supposed to be doing? Is this what he wanted? He told her to focus intently but what was she supposed to be focusing on? This wasn't some sort of staring contest was this? Her brows furrowed together while she stared deeper into her master's red eyes.

"Master," Seras whispered when another few seconds of silence past between them.

"Really focus, Seras." Alucard told her and he gently pulled on her arm so she stepped closer to him. He leaned down a little so their faces were closer.

"But," She whispered, but she was again interrupted.

"Try and read my thoughts," He elaborated.

"Your thoughts?" She whispered, forgetting that she would be capable of hearing people's thoughts. Since becoming a vampire, she hadn't tried it. Would she be able to read someone's thoughts so young? Didn't she have to be a full-fledged vampire in order to do that? She supposed not if Alucard was ordering her to read his thoughts. Now knowing what her objective was, Seras really tried focusing. She stopped blinking so much and attempted to listen in on her Sire's thoughts. What did he want her to hear? Why couldn't he have just voiced it to her?

"You're not focusing," Alucard lectured her. She could see the annoyance and slight anger building up in his eyes. "We can hear your thoughts so easily. We know every little thing you think of. For once, I want you to know what we're thinking."

"I'm sorry, Master." His Childe was apologizing yet again, this only infuriated him more.

"We don't give a damn, Seras!" Alucard snarled at her, baring his long incisors and causing his Draculina to flinch back from the severity in his voice. "Everyone views us as monsters. We're not in the least bit surprised that you do too." It was more than clear to her that it bothered Alucard and Sebastian of what she thought of them. Why did her opinion of them matter so much to them? It didn't make sense to her.

"Please," Seras whispered. "Don't brush me off!" She begged and she could feel his fingers tightening even further around her arm. She winced this time in pain. "I screwed up! I was scared for only a moment that I was…attracted to you both! It was just a stupid little moment of fear! I just felt a little…intimidated because you're both far more powerful and stronger! I don't know what to expect or how I should be feeling! Is it wrong to be attracted to the people who will be mentoring me?!" Tears ran down her face, but they went unnoticed. "I don't want to screw anything up between us." She whispered. "I just…I care about you guys. I really didn't mean to hurt you with my stupid thoughts." Alucard's grip on her arm loosened a little. The look in his eyes softened, but he still didn't voice his forgiveness.

"Just try and focus, Seras." He spoke to her in a much calmer tone. "Empty your mind and concentrate on our thoughts." Seras jolted when Sebastian used his thumb to brush away her tears. As soon as her face was clean, his hand fell back to his side. "Focus," Alucard whispered and his thumb brushed over her arm soothingly. Taking another deep breath, this time to calm herself, Seras went back to trying to read their thoughts. Her eyes flickered between the two males'. She stopped overthinking why he wanted her to do this and tried concentrating exceedingly hard, but she was only given silence. It droned on like that for more than a minute. When the little vampire was unable to successfully read their thoughts, Alucard gave up on her. His fingers slipped from her arm and with a deep sigh, he stood up straighter. This time, Seras grabbed his arm.

"Master, please!" She begged of him. "I'm trying!" She then lightly shook her head. "But I don't know what to do! I don't know how to read thoughts!" She could see the disappointment glimmering in their eyes and that hurt her. Her fingers released her master's arm from her tight grasp. She didn't want them to be disappointed in her. She wanted to please them so god damn badly. Seras closed her eyes to block out that look of disappointment and to keep herself from crying again. She hated this so much! Things had been going so well and then she screwed it all up! She wished that she could take it all back! She wished that she wasn't a failure! Why was she a terrible vampire?! What had they wanted her to hear?!

"Calm your thoughts, Police Girl." Alucard whispered. "Need I remind you, your thoughts are loud and clear so you're practically screaming?" Her face reddened with embarrassment but she still refused to look at either of them. "I know that you were trying, Seras. And I'm not surprised that you didn't successfully read our thoughts on your first try."

"You're disappointed," Seras whispered.

"Yes, we both are." Sebastian agreed, deciding not to sugarcoat their disappointment or annoyance. Finally, the little vampire cracked open her eyes to glance back up at her mentors.

"What was I supposed to hear?" She asked them softly. Why couldn't they have just told her what they were thinking? She understood that it was an exercise to get her into becoming a better vampire, but if it was so important for her to hear it, then what was it? And it was right after they had heard her thoughts about them being monsters. What could it have been that they were trying to say to her? Were their thoughts just as awful as hers? Had they tried hurting her with their opinions of her?

"Let's go for a run next, Seras." Alucard brushed her off and both men walked past her to head for the exit. The little vampire spun on her heel to watch after them.

**End of Chapter Two**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Evening, **

**I'm going to try and post the next chapter for "Mine" next Saturday. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Three**

"Master?" Seras whispered. She took a couple of steps but ended up accidentally stepping on something. Glancing down, she found her master's coat, suit coat, white button up shirt and cravat, and Sebastian's black button up shirt. She quickly bent down and gathered the items into her arms before she sprinted after her mentors.

"You're too slow, Police Girl." Her master lectured her lightly as she attempted to catch up to them.

"In more ways than one," The demon muttered under his breath. Alucard chuckled at this.

"Play nice," The elder vampire purred. "Seras is learning,"

"Master," Seras started back up. She was still feeling so much guilt for what occurred in the training room and she just wanted to know if she was forgiven or if it should be forgotten. Sebastian still appeared mad while Alucard acted as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry," Seras repeated, but this only pushed the demon. Michaelis turned sharply on his heel, stopping the girl in her tracks. With dark red eyes, the demon grasped her by the chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Quit apologizing," Sebastian told her sternly. "You _are _forgiven, Seras, for the rude remark you made, but you need to quit apologizing every few seconds. You sound so meek and pathetic. One day, you will own the title Queen and Princess. Queens and princesses are strong beings. They're confident and can be quite deadly. So, stop sniveling for forgiveness and act like a Queen." His look softened a little. "If you have a need to be forgiven, you may apologize once. Continuously apologizing, like you did, it gets annoying rather fast." The demon's fingers slipped from her chin and he turned to continue walking down the corridor.

"Wait," She whispered with furrowed brows and she followed after her tall mentors again. "What do you mean one day I'll be a queen _and _a princess? And…how can a person be a queen and a princess simultaneously?"

"You'll gain the title No Life Queen once you become a full-fledged vampire." Alucard responded without looking at her. She could feel that he was hiding something more from her, but she could see that he wouldn't give it up so easily.

"And…the title 'princess'?" She questioned and she cocked her head to the side. A deep sigh resonated from her master before he shifted his head to give a dark look towards the demon. She wondered what Sebastian did to deserve that look. She could only assume it was because the demon had told her that one day she would be Queen and Princess. But why would that infuriate her master? Was she not to know of that little fact just yet? Why would they have reason to hide that from her? Her eyes flickered between the males while she frowned deeply at their backs. Taking a deep breath, Seras emptied her mind and focused intently on them. She didn't know the tricks of reading people's minds, but she was determined and that's all she really needed. Her eyes were narrowed on the back of their heads, waiting anxiously to hear the thoughts that stirred in those skulls of theirs. At the same time, Alucard and Sebastian straightened when feeling the brush of Seras' powers on their mind barriers. Instantly, the males stopped to look back at her, both looking stunned. Losing her concentration, Seras' eyes widened and she stopped before she could bump into them.

"Were you just trying to read our thoughts?" Sebastian questioned her with an arched brow. Before long, a smirk was settling on his lips and he looked quite proud. A blush decorated the Draculina's cheeks and she bashfully lowered her gaze to stare at their clothing in her arms.

"Maybe," The girl murmured, a little afraid that they might be offended that she tried inviting herself into their thoughts. But they felt the complete opposite. They were boasting with pride and grinning down at their little mate.

"If we had known that you weren't going to give up so easily, we would have left our mind barriers down." Alucard purred. Seras' eyes flickered back up to meet his gaze. She gave him a sheepish smile. The elder vampire purred as he leaned down a little to come to her level. He reached out to brush his fingers over her red cheeks, making them even redder and she shied away a little from his touch. But he didn't take offense because he knew she enjoyed his touch, especially from the way her smile grew on her face. "In that case, for the remainder of the night we'll leave our mind barriers down for you. You can try as many times as you like." His Draculina gave a small nod of her head. He faced away from her and proceeded on his way to the track. "Perhaps later, once your master reading people's thoughts, I'll teach you how to create a mind barrier."

"A mind barrier?!" His Childe exclaimed with a gleam in her eye. There was more of a pep in her step as she followed after the males.

"It will keep your thoughts safe." Sebastian explained to her, even though she already knew what it was for.

"It'll work for anyone?" Seras asked as she blinked stupidly up at her master.

"Are you asking if it'll work against Sebastian and me?" Alucard questioned her. The small blonde lowered her head a little.

"Well…I just...Uh…I mean older…powerful…beings." She corrected him, even though they knew fully well that she was referring to them.

"Your thoughts will finally be silent for us." Her master agreed. "But, if we wanted to, we could invite ourselves into your thoughts anytime we liked."

"Well, that sucks." Seras murmured under her breath.

"I said if we wanted to," Alucard repeated himself. "But we won't do it, especially if you've worked so hard to create and hold those mind barriers."

"Hold?" The girl repeated.

"Holding up mind barriers can drain you." Sebastian explained.

"When you first start to create them, you might feel tired after holding them up for a few hours. The older you get, the easier it will be though." The elder vampire added. "After a few years, you won't even realize that you're holding them up."

"How long did it take you to create your mind barriers, Master?" Seras asked.

"Well, considering I didn't have a master of my own when becoming a vampire, it took me a good few years to learn of all the powers I possessed. But once I realized I was capable of hiding my thoughts from others, it took me only a few days to fully master it. It's not complicated, Seras, and I have full faith that you'll master it quite soon. Quite possibly you'll have mastered it in the next few hours because you have a master to help you."

"Really?!" Seras exclaimed with a bright smile and a glimmer in her eyes. Her smile showed off her little fangs and they glinted so brilliantly in the light. "In only a few hours?! That's so cool, Master!" She beamed up at the men. Alucard glanced over his shoulder to witness her exhilaration and smirked at her. Her look then became one only a curious child would express. She cocked her head to the side and gave him such an innocent look. "How come you didn't have a master though? Did he…_she_ abandon you?" This time, Sebastian whipped his head around to give the girl such a strange look. Was she honestly that foolish? Did she seriously not know just who she was speaking with? The girl then giggled and flashed them both such a huge smile. "Perhaps that was a stupid question." She added before she bashfully rubbed the back of her head. "I'm fully aware that you're Dracula." She continued while she pointed at Alucard. "And I know that Dracula…or you rather, was…is Vlad Dracul. But were you really the first vampire? How did you even become a vampire, Master?"

"Yes, Seras. I was the first vampire to walk the earth." Alucard answered her softly as he faced forward to see where he was walking. "But I think the story of my transformation should be saved for another day." The girl frowned at him for denying her information on his mysterious past.

"How come?" She whispered, but he didn't bother to answer her. Seras' gaze lowered until she was staring at the floor in melancholy. Did his past bother her master? Was it a touchy subject for him? Did he regret becoming a vampire? She was curious about her lineage. She wanted to know more about vampires and how they came to be. But above all, she wanted to know why Alucard turned her. Why did he grant her the life of immortality? Seras' frown deepened. Perhaps saying immortality was stretching it a little. She wasn't immortal. She could so easily be killed. If Alucard or Sebastian really wanted to, they could kill her on the spot. Now those two were definitely immortal, but she wasn't. Still, why would Alucard curse her with this life? "Why did you turn me into a vampire, Master?" Seras whispered. She was asking him before she even knew it. "You said…that I was a special case. What made me a special case?"

"You'll get the answer to that sooner than you think, Police Girl." Alucard purred.

"Why do you have to be so cryptic?" Seras murmured under her breath in disappointment. She followed her mentors outside to the track. The night sky was pretty clear. Only a few stars were out and the moon was nothing more than a crescent as it stood over the manor. The grounds were dark and quiet, but that didn't bother the three monsters. Alucard stopped on the track and faced his fledgling. Seeing that she was carrying their clothes in her arms, the elder vampire grabbed the bundle of clothes from her and carelessly threw the pile onto the grass. Seras followed the motion and frowned when he rudely dropped the clothes on the wet lawn. Why were they so determined to stay shirtless? Just to tease her because of her mistake earlier that night for ogling other men?

"What's your normal time for a mile run?" Alucard asked her. Seras shifted her head to look back up at her Sire. The girl thought about it for several seconds before she ended up shrugging her shoulders.

"I think about thirteen minutes." She answered.

"What would you think if you were able to shave about eleven to twelve of those minutes off?" The elder vampire asked her with a toothy grin. Her eyes flickered between the two males while she looked at them as if they're insane.

"Run a mile in under a minute or two?" Seras questioned. "That's physically impossible." Alucard raised a dark brow at her, giving the impression that it wasn't as impossible as she thought it was. "Are you seriously telling me that I can run a mile in just under a minute?" The little vampire asked as she pointed at the track. She then started to look extremely worried for her wellbeing. "But…I would be exhausted afterwards, wouldn't I? My muscles and lungs would be burning."

"Why?" Sebastian asked her outright, earning her attention.

"What?" She whispered.

"Why would they be burning?" The demon elaborated. She gave him another strange look, still acting like they were both insane and didn't know what they were talking about.

"I…" She had started but was cut off when Sebastian started shaking his head at her.

"As you already know, your body can handle far more than when you were human. You have a higher tolerance for pain and you're far stronger. You proved that when you did your sets of pushups and pullups. Remember how easy they were? Why is running any different?" The demon explained to her.

"As for your lungs, Seras." Alucard took over with a snicker. "Vampires don't need to breathe. You continue to do it because you've been doing it for nineteen years; it's a habit that will be hard for you to break. But the second you transformed into a vampire, you no longer needed the oxygen in order to survive. So, there's no need for you to worry about your lungs _burning_." Seras looked back at the track. Her eyes trailed over the entire track until she was staring down at her feet. Was it really possible for her to run this entire track four times in a minute? "Do you doubt us?" Alucard chuckled. Her eyes flickered back to his face.

"I suppose I shouldn't be." She muttered. The Draculina stepped out onto the dirt track right behind the white line that signified the beginning and the end of a lap. Even though she believed Alucard and Sebastian fully when they told her she was capable of running this in a minute, she was, however, doubtful that she could do it. It might take a lot of practice, but she was pretty sure her first time doing this will take her at least four to five minutes. She gave a deep sigh before looking up at her master from the corner of her eye. He grinned down at her while a certain look twinkled in his eyes. He knew fully well that she doubted herself and it was clear to her that he was ready to prove her wrong.

"Are you ready, Seras?" Sebastian asked her. Seras shifted her head to her other side to look up at the demon curiously.

"I guess," She murmured before looking back at the track. "This is insane,"

"I'm known for being insane. So this just might work." Her master teased as he and Michaelis sprinted off onto the track. "Move your ass, Police Girl." Seras sighed deeply again before she ran after her mentors. They were going at a decent pace, so it was pretty easy for her to catch up to them. But she did note that this was a pace an average human would sprint at. How were they supposed to run a mile under a minute at this pace? The little vampire frowned at her Sire. Maybe he really was insane and didn't know what he was talking about. "You think like a human. Stop doubting us. Stop doubting what you're capable of and think like a damn vampire. You're a predator now, Seras. You're fast and extremely deadly. Let your instincts guide you." To help push her, Alucard ran just a bit faster to break up their formation. Understanding that he wanted her to catch up with him, Seras increased her speed a bit too. Now instead of sprinting, they were both running. Sebastian and Seras quite easily caught up with the elder vampire.

Alucard flashed his teeth at the Draculina when she started running beside him. He cackled lightly before the demon broke their formation this time to run a little farther ahead. Michaelis was reaching the maximum speed for a human. Could they really run faster than that? Seras was about to find out. The little vampire pushed herself a little more to try and catch up with the demon. It was easier than she thought. Her and her master reached him in a matter of seconds. So far she wasn't out of breath and her muscles weren't burning. Sebastian smiled at her warmly when he found her as his side. Now it was time to take it further. The elder vampire and the demon increased their speed further, becoming a blur to the human eye. Seras didn't hesitate trying to catch up to them. Her blue irises were taken over by a deep dark red and her eyes narrowed on the males. She moved swiftly and she too became a blur to the human eye. She made her first lap. Her feet barely made a sound when it met with the ground. The wind whipped her hair back. She pushed herself a little further and finally caught up to her mentors. Alucard and Sebastian could have run faster if they really wanted to, but this speed seemed to be a good start for the little vampire. A smile broke out across Seras' face and she giggled enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'm sorry for calling you insane." Seras laughed as they finished their second lap and started on their third.

"You can go even faster than this, Draculina." Alucard purred.

"Really?!" She exclaimed and her smile widened. "Can we try it, Master?!" Before he could even answer, Seras was already running farther ahead and finishing her third lap.

"God damn, I love her." The elder vampire whispered.

"Ditto," The demon breathed before they chased after the Draculina. Even though how easy it was for them to catch up to her they couldn't help but be proud of her. She was really testing her strength and abilities today and they couldn't wait to teach her more. Just as they were finishing their final lap, Seras was thrown off of her groove by an unexpected interruption.

"Alucard, Sebastian," Walter, the Hellsing butler, spoke from the lawn. Startled by his presence, Seras cried out and lost her footing. She tumbled onto the ground and skid her knees and palms.

"Ow," The girl wheezed before she willingly let her body go limp so she lied face down on the ground. Alucard and Sebastian stopped gracefully beside her.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. Victoria. I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you alright?" Walter asked as he stared down at her curiously. Her uniform was a disaster after that nasty fall. Though he couldn't see it, the butler was positive that the front of her uniform must be covered in dirt and was probably torn in some areas.

"Well," Her master started as he gazed down at his Childe who lied on top of the white line. "At least you made it to the finish line before wiping out."

"And you finished the mile by a minute and four seconds. That's not bad at all." Sebastian added with a pleased look on his face.

"Yay," Seras groaned sarcastically. She was too hurt and humiliated to care at the moment. "Walter wanted you both. I'm just going to lie here and question my existence." She joked. Alucard and Sebastian glanced over at the butler then.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lessons, but you're both needed for a mission. I think you'll be pleased to know, Alucard, that these aren't the normal chipped vampires we have been getting as of lately. They appear to be _true _vampires and they've been feasting like mad." Walter told them, earning a mad grin from the elder vampire. While the males talked, Seras turned over onto her back and sat up. She held up her shaking hands to see the damage. The skin was practically all torn off on her palms. Dirt burned the broken skin and it was bleeding all down her arms.

"Ow," She hissed again before lowering her hands to look at her legs. Her knees and a bit of her shins was all torn up and bleeding as well. Her stockings were all ripped and soaked in blood. "Damn," She whispered under her breath. She was an absolute mess. She'll have to go in, get all cleaned up, get some band aids or bandages, and put on one of her other uniforms so Walter could clean and mend this one. The girl sighed in exhaustion at the thought.

"We'll be taking the Police Girl with us on the mission." Alucard informed Walter. Seras' head shot to the side to stare up at them in bewilderment. She was going on a mission with Alucard and Sebastian to deal with real vampires and their ghouls?

"What?" She spoke, but was ignored. The butler politely bowed his head.

"Very well," Walter responded. "I'll inform Sir Integra that Seras will be absent for any other missions then." He then turned and begun his trek back to the manor.

"I'm going with you both on a mission?" Seras questioned as she blinked stupidly at her mentors. Would she even be able to handle real vampires? Alucard and Sebastian turned to look down at her, but their eyes weren't focused on her face.

"You are so damn clumsy, Seras." Her master snickered while he knelt in front of her. The little vampire glanced back at her palms, but she was instantly shocked when seeing them. Her palms had practically been shredded, but now on each palm there was just a small slit that wept with blood.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed and she turned her hands so he could see her palms. He inspected them, but didn't look shocked like her.

"You're a slow healer." Was his only response and he lightly shook his head.

"You need to drink more blood, Seras." Sebastian lectured her as he knelt in front of her as well. "You would heal faster." Seras turned her palms back around so she could watch as her wounds slowly shrunk.

"It feels so weird." She whispered as she flexed her fingers. "It's like…a tingling feeling…like pins and needles." She shuddered and lightly shook her hands as if she would be able to shake away the feeling. She then glanced down at her knees, but they still looked pretty bad. The skin was torn away and she was bleeding everywhere. Seras jumped when Alucard cupped the back of her leg and lifted it a little off of the ground.

"Master?" Seras whispered curiously while she watched him lean down. His eyes were locked on hers, making it impossible for her to look away. Her master opened his deadly mouth to reveal his long, sharp fangs. He slipped out his serpent like tongue and met with her bleeding knee. The little vampire jumped again from the contact while she stared at him completely stunned by what he was doing. Her face heated with a blush. Sebastian chuckled at her expression while his fingers brushed over the back of her leg and he delicately lifted it. His other hand crept up to gingerly pull her stocking down her leg. He then watched as the blood continued to flow from her knee and drizzle down her long gorgeous legs to meet back up with her once white stocking. The demon leaned over her limb and slipped out his tongue. Seras gasped when his tongue dipped into a bead of blood and followed the trail up her leg just so he could kiss deeply into her bloody knee. The girl's face was now a dark shade of red.

What were they doing?! Her eyes were so wide in her head while she stared at the men that licked and kissed her wounds. Were they just playing with her to see her reaction?! Why were they being so sensual then?! Why was there such a lecherous look in their eyes?! That warm glimmer in their eyes was making her absolutely soaked. Great, now not only did she have to change her uniform, but now she'll have to change her panties too. The Draculina thoughtlessly bit deeply into her bottom lip. She completely forgot that she possessed fangs and accidentally tore through her lip. Warm, fresh blood drizzled down her chin, but she didn't notice it at all. She was too mesmerized by her mentors and what they were doing to her. She didn't even notice that the wounds on her knees were getting smaller from the help of their saliva.

Alucard's tongue lapped over her knee while he emitted deep purrs of arousal from the taste of his mate. He was rock hard and wanted nothing more but to take her right then. His fingers tightened around the back of her leg as he parted his lips around her knee to gingerly suck. Sebastian licked up the blood that trailed down her leg in different directions. Afterwards, he would place loving kisses all around her knee as if he was trying to soothe away her pain. They could both smell the girl's arousal and see it dancing around in her eyes. She was so ready to be fucked, but they wanted more time to play with her first. Sebastian released her leg to wrap his fingers around her wrist. He gingerly pulled, forcing her to hold out her hand with her healed, but bloody palm facing up. The smirk on the demon's face widened while his brown orbs shifted to a dark red. He raised her hand to his face and took a whiff of her delectable virgin blood.

Hungry for more, his tongue ran over his fangs and lips, looking like some starving beast. It made her shudder seeing that tongue practically caress those sharpened teeth in his mouth. But was that shudder from pleasure or fear of the creature that hungered for her? She was unsure herself. His warm breath wafted over her hand as he leaned in closer. But he surprised her when all he did was kiss deeply into the center of her palm. Seras' back straightened from the pleasant sensation of his warm lips pressing into her skin. It tantalized her, making her flesh ever so sensitive and causing her to bite even deeper into her bottom lip. The girl was prone to jumping with every little touch. She almost fell backwards from jumping so hard when her master wrapped his long fingers around her chin. Her eyes bounced back to his face just in time to see him leaning in. Her teeth parted from her lip to gape at Alucard when it looked like he was leaning in to kiss her. But he had other plans. That tongue of his poked out to gather the blood on chin and tasted her all the way up to her quivering bottom lip.

Seras closed her eyes immediately and she stiffened as she felt his warm saliva lathe her bleeding lip. The Draculina held her breath while her heart raced super hard in her chest. She was more than sure that they could hear it beating frantically. His tongue teased her some more, making her want to welcome it in her mouth. She could feel his warm breath and each time she got such an intoxicating scent that it made her lightheaded. Her inner demon would purr from breathing in that delicious scent. His lips were so close to hers; taunting her. Alucard's fingers tightened around her chin and he roughly pulled her forward. He kissed deeply into the corner of her mouth. Seras' entire body quaked and she closed her eyes even tighter. _Oh, God! What was he doing to her?! He was her master! She shouldn't want to kiss him or…either of them! _

Her stomach jolted with pleasure from the kiss, wishing that it had been directly on her mouth. Her core trembled, tingled, and clenched like crazy. It wanted something and she knew exactly what it is that it wanted. She was dying to be touched, and she knew that she was dying to be fucked. This need in her has never been so strong. She was about ready to say fuck it and jump her mentors. But she was still unclear if they were doing all of this just to tease her. She didn't want to take any chances and further make a fool out of herself. But she needed to be touched! She was going mad with arousal! Her panties were so soaked that it stuck to her and made squelching noises with every move. She had never touched herself before but she was positive that after an orgasm her body will calm down from this frantic state and she'll feel so much better. _Boy was being aroused stressful and maddening, especially when she couldn't do anything about it right away! _Their lips lingered on her searing flesh for a few seconds longer before they finally pulled away. When she heard the deep cackles from her Sire, she cracked open her eyes a little to look at the amused men.

"Your face is so red, Police Girl." Alucard purred while he dragged his thumb over her bottom lip several times. "Why? We were only helping you." He teased and that bothered her so much. She was tired of them teasing her. She never knew if they were serious or not.

"Your wounds have healed." Sebastian added as he glanced down at her knees. There was some blood leftover, but her wounds had closed up and the skin was like new. Seras licked over her lips, but instantly paused when she tasted her master there. Shuddering again, she gently bit down on her bottom lip, this time avoiding her fangs so she didn't make the same mistake as before.

"I have to go change." She said so lowly that they had almost missed what she had said. The amusement only grew in their eyes and their grins widened further.

"What?" Alucard chuckled.

"You have to speak up a little, darling." The demon responded. Once more she licked over her lips and sighed heavily before repeating it.

"I have to go change." She said a little louder this time. Her eyes then flickered away from theirs' while her face reddened hardcore. She was so damn embarrassed.

"Go 'change'," The elder vampire agreed as he took her by her hand and, as he rose, he helped her to her feet. "After, we'll head out to terminate our targets." Still looking so very amused, her master held on tighter to her hand while he leaned down a little to come face to face with her. Seras' eyes finally flickered back to his face to watch that grin of his widen. "Don't take long, Seras." He breathed, and then both of her mentors vanished from the track, leaving her all alone.

Minutes had passed before Seras was finally locked away in her bedroom, safe from prying eyes and her mentors' wandering hands. She was away from those wicked tongues that seared her skin with every lick and away from those hot mouths that made her hunger for the taste of them. She had found sanctuary and took great advantage of that. Her body was aching. Her nipples had this strange feeling to them. They were highly sensitive than normal. Just the mere brush of her bra along her hardened nipples made them achy. They were needful to be pulled, twisted, sucked, licked, and touched. Her stomach was tight with desire and her core persisted to drip with arousal. Seras couldn't wait any longer. She needed release. There was only one issue though. She had never touched herself. She didn't know how to touch herself or where to even begin. Did she use her fingers to penetrate herself or did she play with her clit that she knew very little about?

_How precious. _Seras heard a voice that sounded very much like her master's. The little vampire jolted and she instinctively turned to look at her door to see if either of the two men were there. But she only found that she was still alone in her room.

_What was that? _She wondered to herself while her eyes flickered around cautiously. It was different from hearing a person's voice physically and hearing someone telepathically. The sound of this voice was more of a reverberation. It sounded soft, like someone faraway was talking to her, but it came out so clear. Almost as if she had been hearing her own thoughts, but she knew for a fact that hadn't been her own thoughts. Had she…heard her master's thoughts?

"How strange," Seras whispered to herself when all became quiet once more. She was unsure of what she heard, but decided to let it go for the moment. She'll dive further into that mystery later after she relieves herself. The little vampire nervously glanced down at herself. She grimaced at her dirty clothes and knowing what she was about to do. She felt ashamed for her impure thoughts. She had never even thought about doing something so dirty before. The Draculina started at her buckle. Slowly, she unhooked it, knowing full well that if she took long her master and Sebastian might come looking for her. She didn't want either of them popping up while she was in the middle of something personal so she had to get this done soon. She dropped her belt to the floor and then begun on her buttons on her blouse. Each one popped out freely from its hole, revealing more and more flesh as she went along. When all buttons were undone, she easily pulled the blouse off and let it land somewhere behind her on the floor. She kicked off her boots and pulled off her dirty, ripped stockings to throw them on the floor. And that's where she stopped.

Her blue irises glimmered with guilt while she stared at her yellow skirt. She was highly uncomfortably and only wanted to be free from this damn burden of arousal. But she couldn't find the courage to unzip her skirt to introduce her to these impurities. Taking a deep breath, Seras reached behind her to finally lower the zipper on the back of her skirt. The skirt came loose around her thin waist and it slid down her long legs. Next were her panties and this time she didn't hesitate. She pushed her panties down around her feet. The nervous virgin then stepped out of her skirt and panties completely. She sighed as she turned to sit on the edge of her bed and hang her head.

"Just do it," She whispered to herself. "It'll only take a few minutes…and…it'll feel good. Or…at least…it should feel good…if I do it correctly. Try not to screw this up, Seras." She continued to try and encourage herself while she lied back onto her bed. "It'll just bother you all night long if you don't come. Relax and try and have fun with it." She placed a shaking hand on her stomach and slowly slid it down closer towards her nether regions. "People do this all the time. It's perfectly normal and…a healthy outlet. Do it," She whispered when her fingers finally met with the lips of her sex. A shaky breath escaped from her and she shuddered when feeling the wetness stick to her fingers. She was far wetter than she thought she was. Seras' lashes shut over her eyes in hope to block out the rest of the world and to fully immerse in this new experience. She ran her fingers between her labia, hearing the gentle squelch sound as she soaked her fingers in that unfamiliar substance. A pleasant tingle shot through her as she caressed back and forth between her labia. Her stomach jolted again in response. _Okay, so that was pleasant. _She noted for future references. Her curious fingers moved back up to meet with her engorged clit. Immediately, her fingers shot away from how sensitive she was in that particular area.

"Whoa," She breathed. Her chest lightly lifted up and down as it got harder to breathe. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Slowly, Seras brought her fingers back to her clit to gingerly touch it. It was so very sensitive, but she refused to pull away this time. Her face heated with a blush when she hesitantly circled the little pearl. Naturally, her body arched from her first taste of pleasure. She gasped and her other hand shot down to fist the sheets. The Draculina quickly fixed her position. She opened her legs wider so it was easier access. Her fingers then pressed a little harder into her clit and she rubbed just a little faster. Her tongue shot out to moisten her dry lips when that sense of pleasure got stronger in her stomach. It was intense. It was so new and kind of refreshing. She didn't imagine it to feel _this _good. She thought it would be frustrating and hard, but…pleasuring herself was quite easy and so relaxing.

Seras was slowly losing herself in that pleasure. Her hips lightly moved as she circled and thrusted her fingers along her clit. She tried different things, experimenting to see what she liked the best. It all felt so good to her. Pinching the nerves, circling it, pressing into it, flicking it, and rubbing it hard all felt so incredible. She was unable to help herself when she made her first sound of pleasure; it was a whimper. The more she rubbed, the more noises she made. And no matter how hard she tried shutting up or at least muffling her noises she couldn't stop them from coming. She mewed, whined, whimpered, and moaned. Eventually, she had to cup a hand over her mouth and hoped to fucking God that nobody could hear her. Seras' mind raced with recent events. She took her memories for advantage to help get her off. She pictured Alucard and Sebastian and imagined the way they had grabbed, licked, and kissed her. Her entire body shuddered and she moaned louder than before, but thankfully that sound was muffled by the help of her hand.

_I am starving for that pink flesh. _Seras heard another voice that sounded an awful lot like Sebastian this time. She ignored it though. She was too far gone in that pleasure to acknowledge the voice. Seras whimpered in her hand as she thrusted her fingers faster over her slick flesh. Her fingers tightened around her mouth to control her sounds and she writhed lightly on top of the mattress.

"Please, please," She begged absently, unsure of what she was begging for. God, her stomach was tight and she felt like her body was burning. The pleasure was like electricity that ran through her veins.

_She's begging? Her pleas sound absolutely delicious. _She could hear her Sire practically snarl, sounding so very ravenous. But she was still unsure if she was even really hearing them or not, especially over all her damn whimpering and moaning.

_Such sweet sounds she makes, such a shame that she stifles them. _Sebastian moaned, making her entire body quake from the sound of his voice. And then she was coming hard. Her hips left the bed and she pressed her fingers harder to her clit as she rubbed frantically. She cried and whimpered in her hand from that sweet pleasure that raptured her entire body.

"Fuck," She whined into her hand and her fingers slowed along her clit. "Oh, fuck." She hissed softly from how sensitive she was. But entire body felt so sated and warm. She gave a small moan of satisfaction before releasing a deep, sensual purr. "God," Seras whispered and she ran her fingers through her folds one more time. She was even wetter than last time. Her fingers were completely drenched. Seras was beyond tempted to try and bring herself to orgasm one last time. How much time did she have until Alucard and Sebastian came looking for her? Did she have plenty of time for another round? Screw it. Her wet fingers crept back up to her now somewhat less sensitive clit. She teasingly circled the pearl again while a smile cracked her face. She allowed herself to give a small whimper of pleasure, not caring if someone overheard it. She could lie about the noises if someone overhears and comes to question her about it, and besides, it was nobody's business what she does in her own room.

How did she end up here? Tonight was supposed to be an innocent workout with her mentors. She had a blast while Alucard and Sebastian were teaching her new things about her strength. But somehow their 'innocent' relationship slowly became tainted and she was now looking upon them in a whole new light. At the beginning of the night, she had only seen them as her mentors. Yes, they were attractive to her, but she never thought anything sexual towards them. But now she found that she wanted to be fucked hard by both of them! _Both of them! _How could she be attracted to both? She knew how. Those damn bodies, voices, and hands. The way they spoke to her, expressed to her, were kind to her, and…excessively and inappropriately touched her, made these sexual desires for them develop. Great, now she was a hussy trying to bed men that she barely knew because they paid her the slightest bit of attention. What was wrong with her?

"Alucard," The girl whimpered in her hand, but then she stopped and gasped sharply. Her eyes flew open wide in utter bewilderment. She had just called out her master's name while touching herself! God, there was something really, really wrong with her! Why would she call out her master's name?! And what if he had heard her?! She's lucky he didn't hear her, what if he responded or came looking to see why she said his name?! The little vampire was so embarrassed for speaking his name, tainting it while she defiled herself. She felt horrible, but at the same time…it was a rush and felt so…right saying his name while pleasuring herself. Cautiously, the Draculina glanced over at her door to make absolutely sure she was all in the clear and that she won't be getting any visitors. When she was confident that she was alone for the time being, she closed her eyes again and started moving her fingers along her clit. The girl licked over her lips before she boldly whispered another name into her hand.

"Se-Se-Sebastian," She moaned quietly and her fingers moved faster over her clit. "Master…Alucard," Seras cupped her hand even tighter over her mouth, making sure those names were as muffled as possible. "Fuck," She whimpered and closed her eyes even tighter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck that feels so good." Her hand left her mouth to cover her eyes while she whined. Why hadn't she tried this before? It felt so damn good!

_She's practically mewing like a kitten. _She could have sworn she heard Sebastian's voice again. Was she crazy?! Was she hearing things? Was her brain active and imagining that they were saying these things? She just couldn't believe that she was reading their thoughts. There was no way they knew what she was doing. She refused to believe it. She was alone in her room! She muffled a whimper as the feeling in her stomach got stronger.

"God," She whined before she came for a second time. "God," The tired little vampire groaned and her fingers stopped rubbing.

**End of Chapter Three**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Evening, **

**I know I said I would have the next chapter of "Mine" out (or even "Hunger"), but I haven't had any time to write. All of my professors are completely freaking out and doubling up on homework, quizzes, and essays. So I've been busy with that. Not to mention, this whole lockdown/quarantine thing that's going on and, honestly, when I have the time I've been playing video games to relax instead of writing. There's no sense stressing myself out with homework AND making sure chapters are updated weekly. I'm sorry if that annoys some of you, but whatever. I'll get the chapters out when I can. I've been working on "Mine", "Hunger", and "A Little Mistake". Each fic has a good few thousand words to it, but not enough to be a full chapter. I'll continue working at them at my own pace, and I'll try to have another chapter out by either Tuesday or Saturday. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone is safe and finding something to do that won't drive them insane from this damn quarantine. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Four**

Alucard and Sebastian stood right outside the Draculina's room fully clothed once more. The elder vampire was lazily leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed and his head lowered. The demon stood across from him in the small corridor with his hands held behind his back and his eyes simmering a dark red with clear arousal in them. No matter how badly they wanted to, neither of them had peeked while the girl touched herself. But they did listen ever so intently and were yearning to defile her. Her sweet moans had been like music and they both wanted to make her sound like that again as they fuck her into the mattress. Their cocks were hard and needy for her, and they leaked with pre-cum that they wanted the Draculina to slurp up with a look of hunger in her eyes. God, they both wanted her on her knees and in front of them now. They'll happily take turns fucking that dirty mouth of hers. And it only aroused them more hearing her whisper their names as she played with herself. How damn delicious was that? That girl was practically begging them to fuck her, but she was unaware that they knew of her desires. Very soon, they'll show her just how badly they desired her in return.

The elder creatures could hear her moving around just beyond that bedroom door. She cleaned up after herself, got herself cleaned up, and started getting dressed in a fresh uniform. A uniform they were hoping to tear off of her within the next few hours. A feral grin spread across Alucard's face at the thought of that. His cock throbbed in response at the vision of seeing his Childe's naked flesh. He could already seeing those glorious breasts of hers lightly heaving as she stared up at him all hot and bothered. He wanted her completely bare and beneath him so he could ravish her until she couldn't tell up from down. He'll be making her see stars by the end of it…Or heaven. That grin only widened further to show off his incisors. His attention was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard the door to his left open. He casually turned his head to see his Childe step out only to jump back in surprise from seeing them standing in the hall.

"Master," Seras murmured as her eyes bounced between the two men. "I'm sorry," She whispered with a bashful smile. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Her gaze then lowered to avoid eye contact. "Just how long have you two been waiting there?" She asked nervously. When the hall went silent for more than a few seconds, panic started to fill the Draculina's eyes. They noted that she was starting to fidget in her spot. Her hands kept clenching and unclenching and every few seconds she shifted her feet. But she still refused to make eye contact with either of them.

"Not long at all," Sebastian answered with a smirk. They swore that they heard a sigh of relief left her. All that panic drained from her eyes and she looked very relaxed. Her gaze met with Sebastian's.

"Good," She breathed. Her smile widened a little and a certain proud look danced around in her brilliant blue orbs. It was a look a child would possess, one that had a secret. "I would have felt bad making you two wait forever." When glancing at her Sire, she saw an amused look in his eyes that unsettled her. The smile slipped off of her face and she furrowed her brows at him curiously. "What?" She questioned why he was staring at her.

"You have a certain scent on you." The elder vampire purred before he opened his mouth to inhale that scent and released a low purr. Red appeared in the girl's cheeks. "It's quite familiar," He played with her.

"I don't know what it could be." Seras lied and she once more lowered her gaze to stare at the floor, as if that was far more interesting to her. "I don't wear perfume."

"It's not the scent of perfume." Sebastian disagreed and the demon took a step towards her, making her feel like they were slowly caging her in. That tinge of red on her cheeks slowly got darker.

"Oh?" The girl continued to play dumb with them, which only further encouraged them to screw with her. Alucard didn't think twice about taking Seras' right hand into his and raising it to his face. Finally her eyes shot back up to watch him, looking absolutely horrified. "Master!" The Draculina exclaimed and she tried pulling her hand free, but he only gripped it tighter. She bit deeply into her bottom lip as her hand got closer to his face. The elder vampire stared deeply into her eyes as he pressed his nose into her palm and inhaled her sweet scent of arousal. They could hear her panicked thoughts.

_I washed my hands! I washed my hands! How can they smell my arousal?! _Those thoughts of hers chanted in their heads. She again tried freeing her hand, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Master," Seras whispered. "Please…don't be…smelling my hand. That's a sentence I never thought I would say." She muttered.

"But it's such a delicious scent." Alucard purred and his fingers tightened around her hand as he took another breath of the scent. "Is that lotion?" He continued to play with his favorite toy.

"Yes!" The girl practically shouted and she lowered her head while trying to pull her hand away. "It's a new type of lotion! I just put some on!" She laughed nervously and tried harder to free herself. "Please, stop smelling my hand. It's weird."

"Smells good enough to eat," The elder vampire responded as he gave her a toothy grin. He finally released her hand and she quickly held it to her chest protectively. Maybe she should go wash her hands again just to be on the safe side.

"Nope, nope it doesn't." Seras whispered timidly as she took a step back away from her mentors. She then held up a finger to her Sire. "You shouldn't eat lotion, Master. It's not good for you." Alucard cackled lightly.

"I don't think either of us would be stupid enough to consume lotion, Seras." Sebastian chuckled. "But I think we know whatever is on your hand is most certainly not lotion, now is it?" The small blonde gasped and her head shot back to look at them in horror once more. They stared down at her for a long few seconds, letting that horror sink in before easing her into a false sense of security. "Perhaps it's hand soap we're sensing. What do you think, Alucard?"

"Or maybe some type of oil moisturizer." Alucard suggested as he glanced at the demon. They heard the girl sigh once more in relief.

"It's probably the hand soap." Seras whispered. Her heart had been beating out of control these past few seconds. When it finally settled in her chest she gestured behind her at her bedroom. "I…just washed my hands because I had…blood all over me from falling. You probably just smell the hand soap." She then raised her hand and sniffed the back of it curiously, hoping to convince them. "It's lavender scented." After letting her hand fall back to her side, she glanced back up at her mentors. "Can we please just go on the mission now?" She practically begged of them. Before they even responded, the girl started walking away towards the stairs.

"And where are you going?" Sebastian snickered while they watched after her. Seras paused to look back at them curiously. She then pointed towards the stairs.

"To the armory to get my rifle," She answered.

"You won't need it on this mission, Seras." Alucard told her. She gave him a daft look. Her brows furrowed and she glanced back at the stairs before looking at them again.

"What?" She murmured under her breath. "But…we're going to be fighting vampires and ghouls…" She was interrupted by her master.

"Yes, but there are other ways to kill them," The elder vampire responded with a snicker. "And we'll be teaching you those ways. You can't always rely on human weapons, Draculina. Sometimes you'll have to fight like a vampire, and I prefer it that way."

"Oh?" Seras whispered.

"Your next lesson is to kill a vampire with your own bare hands. You'll use your speed and your strength to your advantage now that you know how much your body has changed since your transformation." Alucard ordered. The little vampire's eyes widened slightly while her back straightened. She'll be killing a vampire with her own bare hands? Is that what he said? Could she really do that? The males chuckled at her thoughts.

"Don't worry, we'll show you a demonstration before you kill any vampire." The demon promised her in a deep purr. "And we'll make sure the vampire won't be too _difficult_ for you." He said in a condescending voice. For a split second, her blue irises flashed a dark red before returning to normal. Her gaze hardened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, sounding so very offended.

"Well, considering that you're a new born, you won't last long with a vampire that has more…experience." Sebastian answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a wave of his hand.

"You don't need to be so offended that we're trying to pick out easy targets for you, Police Girl." Her master snickered. "Humans that were bitten and turned into vampires are drastically different from the chipped freaks you have fought. While you may be true vampire, Seras, you are not fully fledged and are still learning of your capabilities."

"And we find your company quite enjoyable, so we wouldn't be too pleased if you were to get ripped apart and die on us." The demon added.

"Thanks?" Seras responded with an arched brow. Was that their way of saying that they actually liked her? Sebastian then took several steps forward to politely hold out a hand to the girl.

"If you're ready to go then," Michaelis replied with a twinkle in his eye that held deviance. The Draculina cautiously slipped her hand into his.

"We're not…going to drive to the mission?" She whispered, feeling stupid for asking.

"Why would we?" Alucard asked. "It's much faster if we materialized there."

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian questioned her with a wide smirk.

"I've…never materialized before." Seras admitted with a shrug.

"Materializing isn't hard, but it will take a while for you to accomplish. Phasing through walls is far easier and will be your next lesson when we return from the mission." The elder vampire spoke, drawing her attention back on him. "In the meantime, we'll help materialize you to the destination of our mission." With a toothy grin, the elder vampire bent a little at the hip and presented her with his hand. Seras glanced down at where her hand rested in Michaelis'. A part of her felt weird doing this. Why were they keen on holding hands with her? Did they have to be linked like this to transport? The little vampire glanced back at her Sire's hand and willingly placed her other hand into it. She watched his long fingers curled around her hand to grip it lightly. She was a little nervous to materialize. Would it hurt or sting? Would it feel weird or unpleasant in any way? Seras jolted when their surroundings changed in a blink of an eye. Instead of standing in the corridor of the basement, they were now standing in a dark warehouse that was full of wooden boxes, machinery, and tables. Her blue irises glowed in the dark while she glanced around curiously at her surroundings.

"That was it?" The little vampire whispered before she glanced up at her master who continued to grin at her.

"What were you expecting?" Alucard chuckled.

"I just…I didn't think it would be so…simple." Seras admitted with a bashful smile and red cheeks. She pulled her hand out of his to inspect it at different angles. "I thought I would have at least felt it in some way. But, no, it was as if nothing happened." Her mentors chuckled at her foolishness, causing her blush to worsen. "Hey! I've never materialized before! I didn't know what to expect!" She defended herself as she pulled her other hand out of the demon's gentle grasp. From the side they heard a low groan. The three creatures glanced over to find a couple of ghouls hobbling their way towards them with their arms outstretched. Their purples eyes were radiant and dry blood stained their flesh, clothes, mouths, and nails. Alucard, Sebastian, and Seras weren't fazed though by the sight of these rotting corpses nearing them. In fact, the Police Girl boldly took a step forward to take care of them, but the demon stopped her by gripping her wrist. Seras swung her head back around to look up at the smirking beast that had terrifying red eyes.

"Hold on there, chaton." (Kitten,) The demon commanded. "Let us take care of it." The girl raised a brow of suspicion.

"You both hate fighting ghouls though. You said it's below you." Seras reminded them. They had told her several times how ghouls were only a challenge for the Hellsing soldiers and her, and were quite boring for them to kill.

"Don't argue with your mentors, Seras." Alucard scolded her lightly as the demon swept her off of her feet by taking her by the waist. The Draculina was seated on one of the wooden boxes then. "For the majority of this mission we would like for you to observe more than fight. Watch us closely," The elder vampire demanded her in a purr.

"Yes, Master." The little vampire muttered while she watched her mentors walk away to face the dozens of ghouls that were closing in on them from all sides. She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to join the fight. And she didn't understand why they wished for her to watch them closely when they were killing something as simple as ghouls. She knew how to kill ghouls. What was so special about the way they did it? Instantly, Seras got her answer. With one swift punch, Sebastian completely obliterated a ghoul's head, causing a fountain of blood to explode from the headless body. Blood rained down on them like a light drizzle of rain. And that's when the monsters came out to play. Swiftly, Alucard and Sebastian killed one ghoul after the other. They tore out throats with their bare hands, sliced them up down the middle with just their nails, tore off limbs with one swift motion, crushed bones, broke spines, tore off heads, gouged out eyes, pulled out their hearts, bashed in their brains, and disemboweled them.

The monster duo punched, kicked, and clawed their way through the ghouls, completely annihilating them and adding bodies to this huge bloody massacre. Body parts lied in a giant pool of blood and such wide grins graced their lips as they continued killing, flaunting their strength and agility, hoping to impress a certain someone. And it did. Seras sat upon the wooden box Sebastian left her on with wide, dark red eyes. Her mouth hung open and she didn't dare blink. Her stomach was starting to feel weird all over again. Just like the time when they had caressed her backside. She could practically feel those blood stained hands of theirs running all down her body, and that thought greatly pleased her. A shudder of pleasure shot down her little form while her clean pair of panties started getting soaked. Why was it so compelling to watch? Why did this blood bath please her so much? Why did it please her to see them like…this, so monstrous and merciless? Her red eyes simmered with arousal and she couldn't help the small moan that broke past her lips. She subconsciously drew her legs together in hope to smother her arousal for them. She was getting that need again to touch herself. She fidgeted in her spot and bit her bottom lip to keep her mind off of that strong sensation in her stomach and nether regions. Her sex tingled, begging to be touched and she had half a mind to do it too, if she hadn't been disrupted.

A sharp groan sounded from her right. The little vampire swung her head around to find several ghouls coming right at her. One of them lunged to grab her, but she didn't let that happen. With a dark look and a growl of annoyance, Seras cupped the ghoul's head into her hand and with ease she bashed his head into the wooden box next to her. Blood splattered her face and coated her hand, but that didn't bother her. Despite her killing the one, three more attempted to grab at her, not caring of what she was or what she was going to do to them. One of them grabbed her by the arms and opened his jaws to take a bite out of her. She raised a fist, getting ready to smash his face in, but she was stopped.

"What did we tell you?" Sebastian lectured her before he slammed his fist _through _the ghoul's head. The ghoul's fingers gripped her arms tighter and then loosened as the body slid to the floor. Alucard easily slammed the remaining two ghouls' heads together. Blood sprayed and the limp bodies fell to the ground with the rest. The demon raised his blood soaked hand while he gave the girl a stern look. "Observe, don't interfere until we tell you to." Seras gestured at the ghouls on the floor.

"What? I was just supposed to let them take a chunk out of me?" She argued.

"We wouldn't have let them." The demon responded. The corner of his lips pulled back into a smirk while his eyes trailed over her bloodstained face. What a shame it was ghouls blood otherwise he would have licked every little stream and drop from that sweet flesh of hers.

"You're dead!" A male vampire snarled as he jumped down from a catwalk on the second floor. Seras pulled her head back to watch the vampire try to dive bomb her master. Alucard merely reached up and snatched him by his ankle, acting as if he had caught a bug that had been flying around in his face. With ease, he heaved the male over his head and slammed him hard onto the floor. The concrete actually cracked and the male vampire released a loud grunt of pain when he met with the hard floor. Before the attacker could even think about getting up, her master slammed his boot onto the male's head, leaving nothing but blood and mush behind. Other vampires started jumping down from the catwalk while others charged in from the eastside door.

"Stay put!" Sebastian ordered her as he and Alucard went back into battle. Seras didn't argue. She was already compelled to watch them fight and to see the blood fly. And since these vampires weren't anything like mindless ghouls, they actually attempted to put up a fight, though she already knew none of them would be a match for Alucard or Sebastian. As predicted, her mentors tore through the crowd of vampires. She could tell that they were getting far more enjoyment out of this then when they killed the ghouls. They loved massacring the vampires that fought so hard to live. The monsters loved making them suffer more than need be; torturing them before ending them completely. Seras couldn't deny the feeling in her stomach from the screams or cries of a vampire's dying breath. She couldn't ignore the way her body trembled or her sex quaked when witnessing the blood that sprayed in different directions.

Alucard drove his fangs deeply into a woman's throat to consume her blood. He pinned her trembling body to his, holding her so tightly that she looked like she might snap in two. Despite him hurting her, the little vampire couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy. She glowered at the woman who was in her master's arms, waiting impatiently for Alucard to slaughter her. Granting her unspoken wish, his fangs tore through the rest of the woman's throat, slicing her head clean off. His sharp teeth snapped shut while blood dripped down his chin. The grin on his face was so wide that it practically went from ear to ear. And he began to cackle like a madman while his gaze narrowed on his Draculina. His arms unwound from the woman's dead body, allowing it to drop like a ragdoll on the bloody floor. A pleased look appeared in the small blonde's eyes and he didn't miss it when a smirk slowly crept onto her face. God, she was perfect. Without even looking at the man that was charging him, her master swept out his hand to claw down the man's face. An eyeball popped right out, attaching to his deadly claws, and the man screamed in agony.

Seras' eyes widened and she curiously glanced down at her own nails. Alucard and Sebastian had both been using their claws. Did she have claws too that can lengthen at will? The little vampire stared down at her short nails and tried imagining what they would look like long, sharp, and deadly like her mentors' were. But she didn't have to use her imagination because at will her nails started lengthening and narrowing at the tip, making it quite sharp. Her eyes widened further in pure amazement. She brought her other hand up and she looked at them closely.

"Woah," She whispered. "That's so cool!" A hiss broke her concentration. Lifting her head, she found a male vampire charging her. He lunged and tackled her to the wooden box, but that's all he could do because the little vampire was already acting. Instinctively, Seras used her nails for the very first time. Her hand swept out and she slit the man's throat deeply. Blood showered her face while he made terrible gurgling sounds. But she was ever so calm. The small blonde kicked the man off of her since he was so preoccupied trying to stop the bleeding. He grabbed his throat, but the blood continued to pour between his fingers to stain his shirt and the floor. Alucard and Sebastian appeared behind the man that attempted to attack their mate. Her master fisted the man's hair and pulled his head back sharply.

"Go ahead, Seras, finish killing him." Her Sire granted her permission with a look of pride in his eyes. The Draculina jumped down off of her box, glad to be finally apart of the fight. Only issue was, how did she kill him? She saw how her mentors killed, but she wasn't so sure that she could actually mimic them.

"Thrust your hand through his chest to destroy his heart." Sebastian suggested to her as he gestured his hands at her defenseless prey. Seras blinked stupidly at the man's chest. He struggled in her master's grasp, but nobody really paid any attention to him.

"_Through _his chest?" The girl questioned, looking doubtful.

"Just punch it," Alucard instructed her. "It's easier than it looks. It'll go right through, Seras." They could see the intrigued look shining in her eyes while she smiled so brightly.

"Really?" She purred and then clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Do it," The elder vampire ordered, eagerly waiting for his Childe to kill the worthless being. Seeing her kill was all they really wanted to see at the moment. They were dying to see her maim and kill mercilessly like them. She was already so beautiful covered in blood, but they wanted to see that insane look in those piercing red eyes of hers as she took a life. They wanted to see that predator that was nestled deep inside of her; they hungered to see her animal side. They sniffed the air to smell her arousal and purred deeply from that intoxicating scent. Both Alucard and Sebastian were rock hard for the little creature. Soon they'll be fucking her raw. Seras pulled back her fist and putting as much as force as she could in that punch, she brought it forward to impale the man with her arm. Her fist broke through his ribs, smashed in his heart, and exited out the back. Alucard was mesmerized by the rivers of blood on her hand as it stood in a gaping hole on a man's back. The girl looked quite satisfied killing the man with a single punch. A look of pride shone in her eyes and she gasped in enthrallment.

"I did it!" Seras exclaimed and she beamed up at her mentors. She looked back at the limp vampire she had just killed and tried pulling her arm free, but it barely budged. She appeared to be caught on something. "Hmn," The girl hummed as she tried a little harder to free her arm, but she only managed to move the body with her. "My arm...my arm is stuck, Master." Alucard and Sebastian glanced down to see her struggling to get her arm free. "It's stuck on his ribs. I can't get it free."

"Just pull hard," The elder vampire snickered at the foolish girl.

"I'm trying," She muttered and fought harder. She could feel his broken ribs digging into her arm, keeping her in place. Her lips tightened and she even used her foot to place on the man's stomach to push him back while she pulled. But her arm was still stuck. After a long several seconds of struggling, Seras sighed and she slumps her shoulders forward in defeat. "Has this ever happened to either of you?"

"No," Both men answered. The pride was slowly draining from their eyes to be replaced with amusement. How could she have possibly gotten her arm stuck in a dead body? She really was a daft girl. Assisting her, Alucard grabbed her by the arm and with one good tug he pulled the dead body and the girl apart. Seras sighed in relief when her arm came free. The ribs had torn up her arm a little and she was bleeding, but she was perfectly fine.

"Thanks," She whispered as she clenched her fingers and rotated her sore wrist.

"You are really quite stupid, Police Girl." Alucard snickered as he carelessly threw the dead body off to the side. Seras gave him a small embarrassed smile.

"Just a little, Master." The girl laughed and she shyly held her hands behind her back. God, she was adorable! The males stared at the cute little vampire in awe.

"As promised, we saved you a vampire." Sebastian started speaking in a whisper. Those magnificent red eyes of hers flickered upwards to look at him. He felt his very soul tremble from that sweet, but tainted look of hers. He gave a low, shaky breath and physically had to hold himself back from pouncing and fuck her. "Kill her anyway you like."

"She is hiding." Alucard took over and her eyes met with his face. "Use your instincts to find her." The girl flashed a deviant little smile and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Master." The Draculina purred. Automatically her eyes flickered to the side, being able to locate immediately where the vampire was hiding. There was that insane look they have wanted to witness. It was there glinting in her blood red eyes as her smirk showed off her fangs.

"She's a gorgeous, blood lustful little demon." Alucard whispered as he watched Seras stalk across that warehouse to the other side of the room. They could sense the female vampire that hid behind a large crate of boxes, sniveling and waiting anxiously for them to leave so she could run elsewhere. But her fate was already sealed. They knew it, Seras knew it, but she didn't. The second the little vampire stepped foot near the place she was hiding the female vampire sprung out with a vicious cry. With bared fangs and claws raised, the female attempted to attack Seras head on, but the Draculina had been prepared for the attack. The small blonde shot out her hand, connecting her palm to the female's nose and breaking it on impact. The female vampire stumbled back with sobs and she cupped her broken, bleeding nose into her shaking hands.

"You stupid bitch!" The female snarled and she lunged for Seras again, but the little vampire swiftly kicked her directly in the head. The dark brunette fell to the floor in a heap. "God damn it!" She huffed out of breath. The Draculina grabbed a thick, long pipe from a table the vampire had landed near. Seras stepped closer to the brunette and used the tip of her boot to push the woman onto her back. The female vampire stared up at her as she panted and whimpered. She was a little dazed from the kick to the head and couldn't comprehend what the Police Girl was doing. Seras pressed the tip of the pipe to the woman's breast, right over her heart. She then ever so slowly added pressure so the pipe pushed down into the woman's chest. The female vampire's eyes flew open when she felt the sharpness of the pipe digging painfully into her breast. Skin hadn't broken yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the pipe penetrated through her breast to reach her heart. Instinctively and desperate, the woman reached up to grab the pipe, but as punishment Seras added more pressure. A choked cry escaped from the woman when the pipe stabbed into her breast.

"Stop! Please!" The female vampire begged and blood tears started leaking down her pale face. "Please!" But all she could see was such a dark look of amusement across the Draculina's face. The twisted little bitch was smiling down at her with red eyes so dark and full of malice that it made her heart beat even harder into her chest out of pure fright. "STOP!" She begged and cried even harder. "STOP!" Her legs started to kick and swing about frantically, but the small blonde will have none of that. With a soft snarl, Seras stomped down on the girl's leg, breaking her femur in two. A scream of pain sounded through that small warehouse, bringing pleasure to all but the suffering woman. The little vampire's smirk widened and she began to purr as she grounded her boot into the woman's broken leg, breaking it more. More delicious screams escaped the woman. "FUCKING CHRIST!" She sobbed ever so loudly. She was blinded by tears. Wanting to hear the sound of bones breaking and being crushed under her heel, Seras stomped down onto her shin, earning another choked cry followed by a scream.

"GOD, FUCKING PLEASE! STOP! EITHER STOP OR JUST FUCKING KILL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PL-EASE!" The female vampire continued screaming and begging. The Draculina cruelly twisted the pipe, causing blood to squirt out in different directions. The woman threw back her head and closed her eyes tightly as she bared her fangs. "GOD! YOU FUCKING PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Seras gripped the pipe tighter and put her weight into pushing down on it. Blood flowed out of the woman's mouth before the sharp end pierced her heart. All life left the woman's eyes and she went completely limp. Seras stood over the dead woman fully aroused and needy. Her red eyes were narrowed on the woman's pale, bloodstained face. A part of her wished that the vampire was still alive so she could continue having some fun.

_I'm aching for her._ She heard Sebastian plain as day. _That look in her deadly little eyes is taunting me. I swear, the second I get my hands on her, I'm going to bend her over and fuck that little beast into oblivion. _It was a second of silence before he whispered one more thing. _I love her so damn much. _Seras' eyes widened when she fully realized that she was hearing the demon's thoughts. Was he talking about her?! The little vampire raised her head to look at a stack of wooden boxes. Alucard and Sebastian were several feet to her left, but she was nervous to look over at them.

_Fuck, I love her! _Her master's voice echoed in her head, but she knew he wasn't speaking to her. Oh, God, she _was_ hearing their thoughts! Quite quickly the insanity left her eyes and the red irises washed away to reveal her deep blue eyes. _When will my daft Draculina realize that we're her mates? We've made it quite obvious and she still hasn't caught on, unless she has and she's just not interested. _

"No," Seras whispered, answering his thoughts and sounding so very heartbroken by what he thought. She finally turned her head to look at her mentors. They were staring at her with a starry eyed look in their eyes and warm smiles on their faces. She stared at them for a long moment. Did they not know that she had heard their thoughts? Instantly, Seras was acting. She let go of the pipe that was fully impaling the woman she had just killed and she hurdled herself over the table. The smiles fell from the males' faces as the little vampire landed safely in front of them on her feet only to spring upwards and kiss Alucard hard on the mouth. Shocked by what was happening, his eyes widened and he stared down at her in pure disbelief. She was kissing him?! It took a second or two for his brain to process, but when it did, he wrapped his arms around her possessively. He crushed her petite, curvy body to his, loving the feel of it pressed against every inch of him. His rock hard cock was digging into her stomach. He then kissed her so hard in return that he knew that he made her toes curl in those boots of hers.

Coming back to her senses and somewhat startled by the thickness of his girth, she jumped back. His arms tightened around her, but he willingly ended the kiss to look at her in confusion. She gaped up at her master, completely stunned that she had just kissed him. What had come over her? She had heard their thoughts about her and…just…acted. She attempted to comfort her master by _kissing_ him! She kissed Alucard! Seras' face went red instantaneously, causing the males to chuckle while she proceeded to stare at him with her mouth hanging open.

"You're a brave little Police Girl." Her master purred as he pressed the tip of his fingers under her chin to lift her head up a little more. His thumb brushed along her lips tenderly while he stared deeply into her eyes. And that's when the urge swarmed back up. She wanted to kiss him again.

"I want you." Seras breathed. She appeared to be unaware of the words she had just spoken to him. Pleased, the elder vampire grinned down at her.

"And you shall have me." He promised her.

"And Sebastian?" She whispered, still so lost in those desires of hers. The lust was like fire in her eyes, burning so brightly that it made them ache all the more for her. Seras was _finally _acknowledging her lust for them and soon they'll possess her heart. Her master nodded his head in agreement.

"You shall have Michaelis as well." He promised in a whisper. "But you'll have to be a good girl and wait." Alucard purred with a twisted smirk. His thumb went back to caressing her bottom lip. "After we report to Sir Integra and she confirms that we have the remainder of the night off, we'll be all yours to play with." He pulled his body back a little. His eyes then slowly wandered down her body all the way down to her boots. "I regret not saving you more vampires."

"She was splendid killing that one," Sebastian announced, sounding and looking so very aroused by the memory of her killing. Seras glanced at the demon from the corner of her eye to see his red eyes simmering with hunger.

"Don't forget the man who attacked her head on." Alucard spoke. "We most definitely underestimated you a little. While you're nowhere near accomplishing any of your powers, you can take care of yourself when it comes to combat." The little vampire's eyes flickered back up to stare at her Sire. She snickered softly under her breath and flashed a smirk.

"I think you forget, I'm a _Police Girl_, remember? I was trained in combat. And I seriously doubt Sir Integra would have hired me on as a hunter if I didn't know anything about combat or firearms." Seras reminded him. "Just because I'm a fledgling doesn't mean I don't know anything about fighting."

"On the contrary," Sebastian responded. Seras' smile faltered and she glanced back at the demon again.

"You know nothing about fighting vampires." Alucard corrected her. "While the Hellsing Organization does provide lessons on how to fight vampires, those lessons are only meant for humans defending themselves against the supernatural. You _are _the supernatural and need to learn how to fight like a vampire in order to defend yourself against another perhaps equally as strong or stronger vampire." The little vampire frowned at him. "While you did fight well today, that kind of combat won't cut if for someone who is stronger than you, especially if they have mastered all of their powers."

"In other words, you need to start mastering some of your powers, Seras." The demon added. The girl pouted her lips and sighed deeply through her nose.

"Just because we complimented you doesn't mean you should start getting cocky." Alucard snickered.

"Yes," Seras groaned after huffing like a typical teenager.

**End of Chapter Four**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Stay safe. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated "A Little Mistake," or "Hunger". **

**I hope everyone is okay and that you're staying safe. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Chapter Fiv****e**

Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian appeared in the bright Hellsing's office. The room was quite large, but also quite empty. All that really stood out in the entire room was the large mahogany desk that sat in front of paneled windows on the far side of the room. Behind that large, impressive desk sat a very impressive woman in her early twenties. The tall, somewhat frightening blonde woman sat there smoothly with one leg draped over the other and slightly hunched over her desk as she lit one of her thin cigars. When appearing, her blue irises flickered upwards behind her round glasses that glinted in the light above their heads. She snapped shut her zippo, threw it down carelessly on her desk while blowing smoke from the corner of her mouth, and she interlaced her fingers. Sir Integra looked over each one of her servants carefully and she was very displeased with one. Seras was covered in blood from head to foot and was dripping that filthy vampire blood all over her clean marble floor. Calmly, the Hellsing slipped her cigar from between her lips and pointed it at the little vampire.

"You're covered in blood, Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra stated and smoke escaped from her mouth. The small blonde smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yes," Seras agreed. "I am," She then nervously rubbed the back of her head. "I had a little…issue." Sir Integra looked at her mentors with a disapproving look.

"I don't expect a lot from Alucard, which is why I depend on you, Sebastian, to keep the girl in line." The Hellsing spoke directly to the demon. "As her mentors, it is both of your jobs to teach the girl how to kill properly without ending up looking like this and scaring the staff or civilians. We're a secret organization and with her running around covered in blood questions will be raised."

"It's not our fault that she's soaked in blood." Alucard spoke.

"We did tell Miss. Victoria to observe and not get in the way. However, she was attacked by another vampire and his blood showered her, much to her misfortune." Sebastian added. The Hellsing raised a brow and glanced back at the daft Police Girl.

"So, your mentors killed a majority of the targets and yet you're the one who ended up covered in blood?" Sir Integra questioned her. The girl gave a light nod of her head.

"Yes," Seras whispered. The Hellsing then gestured her cigar at the two males.

"Are they covered in blood, Police Girl?" Sir Integra asked her. Seras frowned at her boss and she shook her head.

"No, Sir." She answered softly.

"Then how is it exactly that your mentors killed at least twenty vampires and their ghouls and _didn't_ end up with a spec of blood on them while you only managed to kill one and come back looking like you took a blood bath?" The Hellsing continued to question her. Seras shifted feet nervously before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, Sir." The small blonde whispered. "They are…a little more used to killing than I am. They've had more experience. I'm still getting used to the idea of being a vampire now."

"That was a rhetorical question, Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra responded with a sigh. She flicked ashes into a nearby ashtray and then glanced back at her trio of monsters. She elegantly waved her hand at the girl. "Just go get cleaned up. You're getting blood all over my floor."

"Yes, sorry." Seras murmured in humiliation. She turned on her heel and made her way out of the room. As she was stepping out of the room, she was given an order by her master.

**_Don't you dare clean a drop of that blood from your body, Police Girl. _**Alucard's deep voice sounded through her mind.

"Master?" The little vampire whispered lowly and she shifted her head to look over her shoulder at her mentors. Their backs were to her and they didn't look back at her.

**_You heard me, _**He purred. **_Obey your master, Seras. _**

**_Ye- _**She was interrupted before she could even respond.

**_You are incredibly alluring doused in blood. _**Sebastian practically moaned. Her face heated with a blush. **_Stay that way for us. _**

**_Alright, _**She whispered awkwardly and closed the door behind her. She felt extremely dirty and monstrous standing there in the middle of the corridor covered in blood from head to foot. Her hair was sticking together as the blood dried in her hair. Her once yellow uniform looked reddish-brown since it soaked into her clothing. Her white stockings were no longer white. Not to mention how stained her flesh was because of the dark red liquid. She probably reeked of blood. Seras shuddered in embarrassment when two humans walked passed her. They stared at her strangely and one even paled in the face, but they went on their way talking under their breaths about her.

"I was on a mission!" Seras barked at the nosy people. The humans jumped in surprise from her outburst and quickened their pace. The little vampire growled softly under her breath and folded her arms angrily over her busty chest. She glared at nothing in particular while she waited impatiently for Alucard and Sebastian to be released. She didn't want to go to her room. She knew she would just be pacing there in her bedroom until the men arrived. She would rather wait out here in the corridor for them. Seras was anxious to hook up with them. She knew that they were her mentors, but it felt so incredibly right to take them as her lovers…or mates. Eventually they would become mates, but for now, she just wanted to take them as her lovers. The girl bit her bottom lip, eager for the fucking she knew was coming as soon as they got her alone with them. _Please, let that be soon._ Seras prayed. Her stomach was wound tightly and pure need burned inside her. Her nipples were becoming sensitive again as they hardened in her bra. She subconsciously pressed her thighs together as she got that pleasant tingle. The antsy vampire wrapped her fingers tighter around her arms while she waited impatiently. She was drawn away from her arousal when another human walked passed her giving her a strange look as well.

"I was on a mission," Seras muttered to the human, getting an even stranger look from the passing woman.

_A mission huh? _She automatically heard the woman's thoughts. The little vampire's eyes narrowed on the woman who continued down the corridor, really trying to focus in to hear her thoughts more clearly. _Surely she's heard of a bath before? It looks like she bathed in blood. Wouldn't be surprised, she is a vampire and vampires are freaks. _

"Oy!" Seras exclaimed as she turned sharply to watch the woman jump in surprise. "Lay off, alright?! And mind your own damn business! And I am _not_ a freak!" She growled through gritted teeth. Her hand clenched into a tight fist as she got unwanted visits from memories of when she was in an orphanage. Unintentionally, her eyes shifted to a dark red, frightening the human further that stopped to look back at her.

"You're telling me to mind my own business?" The woman asked her. "And yet, you're the one who invaded _my _privacy and read my personal thoughts? Maybe you should be taking your own advice, _honey. _Stay out of my head you monstrous freak." Confidently, the woman turned and continued on her way. Seras' nails dug into her shaking hand, making her fist so tight that the skin around her knuckles became pure white. Blood seeped between her fingers and she grounded her suddenly sharp teeth together. The first instinct was to fucking kill her, which was a _huge_ step up to what she used to do when someone started something with her. Instead of slamming her fist into the woman's face, she wanted to tear her fangs through the woman's throat. She wanted to use her claws to tear open her torso straight down the middle. She wanted to crush her bones in a good tight grasp. And these urges were so strong in her that she probably would have acted blindly if she hadn't been stopped. A hand landed on her shoulder. Gasping softly, Seras glanced over her shoulder to find her mentors. They had nothing but seriousness on their faces while they gazed down at her in disappointment. Sebastian's hand slipped from her shoulder so she could fully turn to face them.

"Don't lose your temper all because of one little remark from some human, Seras." Alucard lectured her. "You'll meet plenty of people like that in your long life. They'll be hundreds, thousands of people who look upon you like you are a foul creature. Keep levelheaded, especially while you're under the Hellsing's watchful eye. This will no longer be sanctuary for you if you harm a human being. The Hellsing will have you terminated on the spot." Seras' eyes returned to their natural color as she lowered her head. She was still seething, but attempted to control her emotions and take her Sire's advice.

"Yes, Master." The little vampire whispered.

"I know your past fuels you and I know people like that can be a tipping point, but some things are best to be let go." The elder vampire continued.

"Are you saying to…let go of my past?" Seras whispered as she glanced back up at her master. A wide grin cracked his face before he leaned down a little to come to her level.

"Hell, no." He breathed. "Your past is what made you who you are today. It's your reason for standing here before us today. All I'm saying is let go of that anger or annoyance when someone says something to you. They are nothing and should not matter to you. Rise above them, Draculina. Don't act like a child getting into a fight in the schoolyard."

_Why is she covered in blood? She looks like a walking crime scene. _A male thought, but those thoughts reached the three monsters. Getting riled all over again, Seras turned to watch the man that was passing by them.

"I WAS ON A MISSION!" Seras yelled and she bared her fangs in fury. The man instantly quickened his pace to get out of there fast. Thankfully, her mentors stopped her from getting into any trouble. Alucard grabbed her by the arm to hold her back while the demon looked around the corridor to make sure no one was witnessing her tantrum.

"I'm so glad that you can rise above them, Seras, and keep a level head." Alucard spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word. The girl glanced back up at her master to give him a defiant look.

"It's not my fault that I can hear people's thoughts now! I don't know how to stop from listening; it just happens!" Seras retorted. Sebastian's head swung back around and both males looked at her in astonishment. It hadn't really crossed their minds that the fledgling had successfully heard those people's thoughts.

"You heard his thoughts?" Alucard questioned as he absently gestured down the corridor where the man disappeared. Seras gave him a peculiar look. Her brows furrowed and she frowned up at him.

"I did," She answered softly with a nod of her head.

"And earlier, when we stopped you from killing that woman, did her thoughts provoke you?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow.

"Yes!" Seras exclaimed. Hadn't they known that's why she got so angry? Alucard's brows drew together so he could give her a bemused look.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long what?" His Childe asked with a shrug.

"How long have you been able to read people's thoughts? Roughly an hour ago when I asked you to read my thoughts you were unable to. When did that change?" Her master asked. A blush tainted her cheeks and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Um…" She muttered bashfully. "For…awhile…now."

"When did you realize that you accomplished this ability?" Sebastian asked her.

"Not until the warehouse." She admitted with another light shrug. Something then sparked in her eyes. "But…I don't think…I started to hear people's thoughts…until…I was alone in my bedroom before the mission." She vaguely remembered hearing people while she was…having some alone time. But she had brushed it off as her wild imagination. Perhaps she hadn't been imagining those voices and was actually hearing her mentors' thoughts? The blush on her cheeks darkened while the males' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Have you heard mine or your master's thoughts?" Sebastian asked. The girl's gaze dropped nervously before she gently nodded her head.

"I think so," She whispered. "But…I thought it was alright. Master said you were both willing to lower your mind barriers so I could practice. At the time, I didn't mean to hear your thoughts…and judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing that I overheard something personal."

"That explains why you kissed me." Alucard snickered. Her eyes bounced back upwards to find a grin on her Sire's face. He stared down at her with pure amusement in his hellish eyes.

"So," Seras drawled while a pleased look appeared in her eyes and a small bashful smile on her lips. "Is it true then?"

"What? That you're a troublemaker?" Her master asked as he reached out to brush his fingertips under her chin. He gingerly lifted her head so her gaze met his. "Yes, that is very much the truth."

"No," The little beauty giggled. "Is it true that I'm your mate? Yours and Sebastian's?"

"You heard that as well?" Sebastian asked. How long had she been reading their thoughts for? Had she really heard everything of what they were thinking as they stood outside her bedroom door while she…played with herself? And she honestly heard their thoughts whilst she killed the female vampire and knew how badly they loved and ached for her? She even knew about the mate thing which baffled him. She was only two days old and was able to read thoughts. They thought for sure it would take her at least a good week to a month before she was able to, especially since she was stubborn consuming the blood.

"That is true," Alucard answered with a confident nod.

"Then," Seras started in a whisper. "What…do we…do?" Her bashful smile widened further while that adorable blush on her cheeks darkened. She was entirely nervous about this. She adored her master and she cared for Sebastian, but she wasn't positive that she was in love with them. Maybe crushing hardcore on them, but it wasn't true love for her yet. Could she mate with them when she didn't _really _know them? She was confident that overtime she will fall in love with them and that they most definitely will mate, but did she want to jump right into mating with them without being sure?

"My darling Draculina," Her master purred while his fingers brushed up her jawline to caress lovingly over her cheek. "We're certain that mating with you won't be a mistake. We both care deeply for you, Seras. But, I see the hesitation in your eyes. You're uncertain if mating with us right away will lead to a huge mistake, and that's fine if you think that. You still think much like a human does and you don't fully trust your instincts or that ravenous beast inside of you yet either. So, we'll give you the time you need to think about it until you're ready to become our mate. In the meantime, how does becoming our lover sound?" The girl was blushing so fiercely while she beamed up at them. They were awed by that smile and that certain sparkle in her stunning eyes.

"I had been intending on it from the moment I kissed you." The little vampire admitted timidly.

_Why is she covered in blood?! _They heard the thoughts of a passing woman, but this time Seras didn't get all riled up from the question.

"I was on a mission," The Draculina answered absently while she continued to gaze up at her supposed mates. Sebastian snickered into his hand.

"Perhaps we should retire to your bedroom for the night so you stop alarming the staff." The demon suggested with a soft smirk on his lips.

"I think that's just an excuse to get me out of these clothes." Seras stifled a giggle while that innocent smile of hers manifested into a sexy little smirk. "I like that excuse," The smirk on the demon's face widened to reveal a little of the sharpened teeth in his mouth. His arm slithered around her waist and he pulled Seras closer a little. The Draculina was ecstatic when her body ended up pressed against his. Boldly, she sprung up onto her tip toes to press her lips to Sebastian's for the very first time. The demon gave a low purr while his fingers gingerly dug into her waist in attempt to pull her even closer. The kiss was soft and slow. It riled the butterflies in her stomach. His lips seared hers with every small kiss he placed onto her lips. Sebastian's free hand slipped in between their bodies and he started working on her belt that kept her uniform together. When she heard the clink of the metal as the leather came loose around her waist, her heart lurched in her chest and she freaked a little. Seras pressed her hand into his chest and she pushed back. Their lips smacked as they disconnected and she licked over them before her eyes flickered up to meet his curious gaze.

"Are you mad?" She whispered, as if she was afraid someone would overhear them. "Why are you undressing me in the middle of the corridor?" An amused smirk crossed over his face.

"Corridor?" He questioned, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah," She had started but was interrupted by her Sire's deep cackling.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Seras." Alucard responded, earning a strange side glance from her. That's when she noticed that they were no longer in the corridor. She focused on the background behind Alucard and noted that she was staring at her wardrobe. Instinctively, her head shot to the other side to find her bed and coffin.

"Oh," She murmured. The small blonde then glanced back up at the demon with an apologetic look. "Sorry?" She whispered with a light shrug. "I'm still not entirely used to transporting…I mean…I don't really know when you're doing it."

"I suppose a warning next time would suffice?" Sebastian asked with a quirked brow, still looking highly amused.

"Or you can just teach me how to materialize so I won't be surprised every time we won't end up somewhere new." She giggled.

"How does that leave out the surprise?" The demon questioned.

"Because then I won't have to depend on you two to materialize me. I can just do it myself." She answered with a look of confidence, as if she had already mastered this ability.

"What about phasing?" Alucard purred to her side before she felt his gloved hand on her bare skin. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief and she jumped in surprise.

"Master?!" Seras exclaimed softly before she glanced down at herself. She was still wearing her clothing, yet she could feel his hand caressing over her bare back. What the hell? She knew he was capable of phasing through objects, but normally she only ever saw him phase through walls and floors. She supposed it wasn't too shocking that he could phase through any form of object, but it had just never crossed her mind that his hand could phase through her clothing. A pleasant shudder shot down her spine.

"Yes, that's a delicious thought." Sebastian purred as he gazed down at her with those dark red eyes of his. He placed both hands on her waist and caressed over the curves. "I think I would prefer if you mastered the ability to phase through objects first." Dauntlessly, the demon took one of her hands into his and pulled it down to force her to cup the bulge in his pants. Seras' eyes immediately flickered downwards to where she was touching him and gasped softly in bewilderment. She could feel the hardness as it gently pulsated along her palm. His fingers were tight around her hand, keeping her hand pinned to his groin, but she wasn't even trying to escape his grasp. The demon's smirk widened to show off those incisors. "Try and practice phasing your hand through," He ordered her lightly. Her eyes shot back up to his face in disbelief.

"Sebastian?" She whispered, but didn't get to say much else when her master's hand moved. His sneaky hand moved over her bare back to her waist and around to her flat stomach. And he stopped there. Chuckling softly, his hand phased back through her shirt and raised his hand to press the tip of his middle finger against her soft lips. He playfully pressed into her lip, trying gingerly to break through that barrier to reach the inside of her mouth for unknown reasons.

"Take off my glove," Her master ordered silkily. She felt the tip of his finger brush over her teeth. Subconsciously, the little vampire opened her mouth a little and she gently bit down on the fabric of his glove. Then, very smoothly, her Sire pulled his hand back, allowing the glove to slip from his hand to hang from her mouth. Once his hand was free, the Draculina opened her mouth a little to let the glove fall freely to the floor. But she didn't pay it any mind. Her gaze was solely on her master and his bare, pale hand. He moved it teasingly in front of her face before it headed back down. Seras jumped when his warm hand phased back through her shirt to touch her flat stomach. His fingertips caressed over her smooth skin and traveled down further. Her entire body stiffened when his fingers caressed over her lower stomach to cup her womanhood. The bashful Draculina then closed her eyes tightly and bit hard on her tongue. His long fingers ran between her labia several times, gathering her juices and feeling her warmth. Her master made an animalistic sound that made her shiver.

**_Master, _**She breathed in his head. Emitting deep purrs of satisfaction, Alucard's free hand moved in to grab her left hand that was clenched into a tight fist at her side.

"Relax your fingers," Her master ordered in a whisper. He saw her hand tighten before finally loosening. Her fingers gingerly brushed over the palm of her hand as they extended so her hand was limp in his. When she did as she was told, he led her hand down. He felt those delicate fingers skim over his bulge down to the tip through the material of his pants. His purrs got louder as he pressed into her hand so her palm curved around his throbbing bulge. He then instinctively thrusted his hips lightly to grind into her palm for a brief moment of relief. Seras cracked open her eyes a little to reveal a simmering dark red. "There's that little beast." Alucard purred in pure delight. Her breath hitched in her throat and that lovely chest of hers started rising and falling a little faster. Her eyes repeatedly bounced between their groins, but her hands kept ever so still along their aching bulges. She was such a nervous little wreck and they adored her.

"What will you do, Seras?" Sebastian asked while he used his free hand to brush strands of hair behind her ear.

"What will you do?" Alucard purred and he purposely teased her by caressing his hand over her womanhood. Her back straightened some more and such a breathy little whimper escaped her that they found charming. He was determined not to pleasure her until she accomplished phasing her hand through their pants. Why should she be rewarded otherwise?

"What…do I do?" Seras asked in a whisper, but it didn't feel as if she was asking them at all. It appeared she was deep in thought and talking out loud to herself, but they didn't really mind.

"Relax," Her master ordered. "Phasing is one of the simplest skills to acquire. Just relax and focus on your hands and the obstacle."

"Oh," The girl whimpered sharply and the shyness welled up in her eyes.

"Perhaps reminding the virgin of what she's up against wasn't the brightest idea, Alucard." Sebastian snickered.

"Close your eyes," Alucard instructed, but his Childe continued to stare worriedly at where her hands were exactly. "Do as you're told and close your eyes." A few seconds passed before the Draculina obeyed and shut her eyes. "Now focus, not on the obstacle this time but solely on your hand. Imagine being an apparition. Imagine that the laws of reality don't concern you. With ease you can move through anything; they won't stop you." Both monsters' jolted slightly when they felt the warmth of their bride's hands on their cocks. Looking down, they witnessed that she had mastered the ability to phase and had successfully phased her hand through the material of their pants. When touching them, Seras' eyes flew open to gawk at her achievement. Immediately afterwards she jumped back a good foot, pulling her hands from their pants. Alucard's hand was forced to leave her womanhood when she jumped back away from them. Her face was as red as his coat and her heart was beating out of control in her chest. It was disappointing that she ended the fun so soon, but they couldn't really blame her. She was a virgin after all.

"Very good," The demon praised her in a purr while the Draculina fought to control her breathing and racing heart. She then glanced down at her shaking hands, unable to believe that she had just touched their bare, hot cocks. What was she even thinking?! They turned an innocent lesson into something perverse and made her phase her hands _through_ their pants! It was hot as all hell, but so very frightening! She had never touched a cock before! She hasn't even seen a man naked before! Instinctively, the girl groaned and buried her face into her hands. But when remembering what she had just touched with those hands, Seras quickly pulled those hands away from her. _Oh, God! Does that count as their cocks being on her face?!_ She couldn't help but think in her panic state while she proceeded to stare at her hands in horror. Her action gave Alucard and Sebastian a good laugh however. The way she acted after touching her face, that had been an unexpected but an adorable reaction from her. Such an innocent creature the Police Girl was. Alucard raised an amused brow at her panicked thoughts.

"Seriously, Seras?" Sebastian snickered. The small blonde threw back her head to look at her mentors.

"Such a childish thought," Alucard purred.

"Kind of similar to the thought of exchanging saliva on a shared drink is an indirect kiss." The demon added.

"Just because you had brief physical contact with our members doesn't mean that they were anywhere near your face." The elder vampire corrected her. Her blush darkened and she lowered her head timidly.

"I know that," She murmured under her breath. Had they really heard that stupid thought of hers? How embarrassing. Her master's grin widened.

"They can be if you want," Alucard responded in a deep purr and a shrug of his shoulders. The girl lifted her head again.

"Pardon?" She questioned with furrowed brows.

"They can be if you want," He repeated once more, this time clearer than last. But his Draculina only stared at him, unsure of what he was talking about. They could see the gears working in her head as she tried understanding what he was saying, and then it suddenly clicked. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head as they flew open so wide. And she gaped at her mentors in pure disbelief.

"Wait! Hold it!" Seras exclaimed while her entire body stiffened and her face went even redder. The amusement only rose in the male's eyes and they snickered under their breaths. "What do you mean?!"

"I think you know _exactly _what I mean." Alucard chuckled.

**End of Chapter Five**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
